Fire Flower
by Final Fairy Crystallis Tail
Summary: Deuce is a new transferred student, she meet Ace and the others. Will she fall in love with ace ? find out at Fire Flower.
1. Newcomer

**Fire Flower**

**A Final Fantasy Agito XIII story**

**AN : Alright what's up my fellow readers out there FC is here will present to you guys my very first fanfiction. So please understand why this fiction is soooooo crappy. Please forgive me. Enjoy my very first crappy fanfiction please understand why this is soooo crappy. I'm really sorry about the grammar and the spelling. FT helped me to make this story (you don't know FT see at my profile if you wanna know)**

**Pairing :**

**Ace and Deuce**

**Nine and Queen**

**Jack and Seven **

**ETC…. (if you want to know more why don't you see my profile)**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own Final Fantasy XIII Agito or Final Fantasy XIII Type-0. (even if I really…. Really… wanted to) if I am, Ace and Deuce will be already a couple. (and of course the others too)**

**Summary : Deuce is a new transferred student, she meet Ace and the others. Will she fall in love with him ?. find out at Fire Flower**

One beautiful morning when the sun rising in the east. Deuce woke up in her room. Today is the first day she entered her new school Rubrum's Magic Academy, Peristylium Suzaku her school is an elite school a lot of student there is from noble families. After taking a bath she wear her new uniform, it is consist a black jacket, red cape that she wraps around her neck and shoulders like a scarf, red mini skirt with a yellow and black strip ,black long stock, and black shoes. After that she go to her class

Class zero :

The teacher is already giving lectures and lessons. Suddenly someone knocked the door. " come in " the teacher said.

" Oh you must be the new transfer student please come in " then a girl with dark brown hair enter the class.

" Attention everyone today we have a new student "

" Alright why don't you introduce yourself first "

"My name is Deuce, nice to meet you everyone "

" Ok..You may sit at the seat over there in front of that short haired blonde boy. "

"Yes sensei "

Ace POV.

Today's class is so boring, there is nothing interesting. *SFX (Knock….knock..knock)

" Come in " the teacher said. " Oh you must be the new transfer student please come in " said the teacher

After the teacher said that, a girl with dark brown hair enter the class. She looks cute for me . When I was paying attention to her suddenly the teacher speak " Ok..You may sit at the seat over there in front of that short haired blonde boy. "

" I feel so excited when that girl was sitting in front of me I don't know why ? "

Now is the break time because queen is the class president she must be responsible to introduce and give deuce a tour around the school. So I go to the canteen with eight, trey, nine, king, and machina

The next class

I quickly go to the next class, the next class is Battle in the battle field. When I was in the middle of training, Kurasame the teacher and don't forget about his loyal friend tonberry order to make a group of two, I don't know why he paired me with deuce. But I feel so lucky. I approach deuce who was look confused, so I ask her.

"Are you deuce ?" I asked

" Yes I'am. You must be ace nice to meet you "

" Are you alright ? you looked confused " I asked

" I'm alright just thinking what should I do in this class " she answered with a curious tone.

" That's easy you should ask me if you don't know at the first place, alright because your partner is me you will be fighting the other group "

" W-what…. And who will be the opponent ? "

" we will be your opponent " someone answered

" Queen… Nine… ! "

To be Continued

**AN : Finally the first chapter is finished….. I know this story is really…really… crappy. **

**Please stay tune to this my very first fanfiction and be patient with me I'm a new author here. Please leave a review and advice for me so I could make a better stories later. Alright guys, wait for the next chapter ok.**


	2. Intense Battle

**AN : Hey guys FC is here presenting to you all the second chapter**

**Alright now for the reviewers :  
for Ground Zero Firework : "Ahh thanks… I know I'm really sucks at grammar, I'm waiting for the next chapter of Life After The War and One and Only. Anyways thanks keep reviewing and can you give me some advice for writing fanfics ? "**

**That's all… from me to the reviewers I really appreciate it**

**I've warned you I'm really sucks at grammar, so if you see grammatical errors please forgive me…**

**Gomennasai…..**

**Enjoy The second chapter everyone….**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

"**Are you Deuce ? " I asked**

" **Yes I am. You must be ace nice to meet you "**

" **Are you alright ? you looked confused " I asked**

" **I'm alright just thinking what should I do in this class " she answered with a curious tone.**

" **That's easy you should ask me if you don't know at the first place, alright because your partner is me you will be fighting the other group "**

" **W-what…. And who will be the opponent ? "**

" **we will be your opponent " someone answered**

" **Queen… Nine… ! "**

Deuce POV

" Queen…Nine… ! " I was shocked because I don't wanted to hurt any of my comrades and friends

" I won't hold back you know, Ace " Nine said.

" I didn't expect you'll go easy on me " Ace said

" then I won't hold back too, give me your best shot Deuce" Queen challenged

"O-okay I accept your challenge " I answered

Normal POV

"Alright Ace and Deuce Team VS Nine and Queen Team "

" You can use any types of magic but don't use your trinity attack " Kurasame explain, " now for all students please watch at a save distance ".

" Are you ready Deuce ? " Ace asked with a soft voice

" I'm ready, how about you Ace ? " Deuce asked

" I'm ready " Ace answer

" Ready…. Set… Fight "

" Alright let's do this " Nine said while starting to summon his spear

Deuce was already playing a spell with her flute called "Concerto ".

she summon and target it to Queen.

But she easily avoids it and start attacking Deuce with her Longsword

" Cross Judge " she summon and target it to Deuce

Deuce quickly cast " Protect " at her and Ace

Ace who was having an intense battle with Nine was also troubled because Nine moves really fast.

Nine wields a spear called " Lance " is very good at close distance attack.

While Ace wields a deck of cards is very good at far distance attack.

Ace quickly draws four red cards " Giga Burst " he cast. A burst of fire is created from the spell.

The attack surround Nine, and then Nine fainted because of the heat was burning him.

Meanwhile Deuce and Queen

Deuce's trouble is almost same like Ace's, Nine's and Queen's team is a perfect combination because both really good at close distance attack and moves really fast. So it's kinda hard to aim if they move around.

Deuce thinks it's time to end this at once, so she cast " Cressendo " and after that she cast " Concerto ".

The spell hit Queen so hard, she was tossed aside very far and fell to her knees.

Ace looked at Deuce she was fine. But then suddenly, Queen stand up to attack Deuce.

" I'm finished, I am really sorry Ace. I have disappoint you, I'm really weak " Deuce think.

Ace quickly get his teleport card and cast the spell.

Deuce POV

When I saw Queen stand up to attack me I thought it's the end of me. But then…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace POV

When I saw Deuce to see if she was just fine, I saw Queen stand up to attack Deuce.

" I must protect her ". I quickly grab my teleport card and cast it.

I teleport myself. When I was done, I was already in front of Deuce

She was closing her eyes so she didn't notice I was there.

Queen was already in front of me, using her ability called " Dash "

I quickly use " Cannon Laser " and target it to Queen.

But if I use Cannon Laser it took a few minutes to cast it.

Queen is just a few feet from me and ready to stab with her Longsword.

I quickly grab her sword, which make my hand bleed.

But it's worth it because I protect someone that is precious to me.

Finally I can cast " Cannon Laser ".

The spell hit Queen until she fell unconscious.

Deuce POV

I close my eyes and prepare for the pain from Queen's attack

But I didn't feel anything, when I open my eyes I saw a blonde haired boy grabbing Queen's Longsword his left hand is bleeding because of the sword is very sharp then he quickly cast a spell.

The boy must be….

"Ace…" I said

"Deuce are you alright? "

"I'm fine "

Normal POV

Ace sighed of relieve

"Okay… the winner is Ace and Deuce Team, You may go back to your own dorms " Kurasame said

"Thank you sensei "Ace and Deuce said

And by that they go back to their dorms

On the way there

"A-Ace I want to say thank you " Deuce said

"For what ? " Ace said with a soft voice

"For protecting me " she explain

"Ah…. that, you're welcome anyways It's my duty to protect you "

"Why ? " Deuce ask

"Because were partners " Ace said smiling

Deuce smiled with Ace and nodded

"See you then "Deuce said

"Bye…" Ace said

"I think I sort of fallen for her "Ace think and get to his room

To Be Continued

**AN: Finally it's finished…..**

**I spend my time to write this chapter, I hope I didn't messed up or disappoint you guys.**

**Please be patient with me… I'm a new author. **

**Give me a lot of reviews if you want a better stories and grammar or faster updates.**

**Please wait for the third chapter**


	3. The Mission

**AN : Hello guys FC is back.**

**I want to say thank you for those who had review this story.**

**Now for Ground Zero Firework "Thanks, I know my grammar is awful, I'll try to fix it .**

**Keep reviewing okay..."**

**For Fuyu Aki " Thanks for reviewing, maybe about their daily activity I'll write that for the next chapter and I don't that Deuce could play lacrosse (I'll think about that). I'm really sorry I hope I don't disappoint you once again I'm sorry ****T_T ****" **

**I know it's crappy but….**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 everyone **

**Previously at Fire Flower**

"**A-Ace I want to say thank you " Deuce said **

"**For what ? " Ace said with a soft voice**

"**For protecting me " she explain**

"**Ah…. that, you're welcome anyways It's my duty to protect you "**

"**Why ? " Deuce ask**

"**Because were partners " Ace said smiling**

**Deuce smiled with Ace and nodded**

"**See you then "Deuce said **

"**Bye…" Ace said**

"**I think I sort of fallen for her "Ace think and get to his room**

**Ace's Room**

Ace headed to the bathroom and took a shower and dressed into black shirt and jeans. He lay on his bed and started to think about Deuce.

**Ace POV**

"She's so pretty, cute, kind, and smart too, I like her very much more than a friend "

"But what if she doesn't like me, she'll hate me for sure "

"I'll think about that later" Ace think while shook his head.

"I know maybe I'll go on a mission "Ace think then he stood up and go to the moogles for the mission.

**Normal POV**

Deuce is reading a book in the living room of the dorm. She wears red blouse with black jeans

Then she saw Ace walking pass her. Then she call Ace

"Hey Ace " Deuce said

"Oh, hey Deuce " Ace said

"How's your left hand, I'm sorry about that " Deuce said with a sad voice

"That's okay, I'll do anything for you "Ace answered and smiled

Deuce tried very hard for not blushing when he said 'I'll do anything for you'

"S-So where are you going ? " Deuce asked

"I want to talk to the moogles for a mission" Ace said

"Can I come with you, I need some money too" Deuce said

"Sure, let's go "Ace said

And then they go to the moogles office

**In the Moggles office**

"Hello, Ace and Deuce can I help you ? Kupo" Mog said

"Hello, Mog we want to go to a mission, is there any available ? "

"Of course, just the two of you ? kupo "

" Yes" Ace and Deuce said

" Okay then, the mission is you have to help Izana at the chocobo ranch. If you succeed I'll give you each 100 gil, kupo " Mog said.

"We'll be off then, thank you Mog " Ace said

"Bye " Deuce said

"Bye, kupo " Mog said waving.

**Chocobo ranch**

Ace and Deuce then walk to the chocobo ranch then they spot Izana giving a chocobo an apple.

" Hey, Izana " Ace said

"Oh, hey Ace, I see you got a new company there what's her name ? " Izana asked

" Her name is Deuce " Ace said

" Deuce well nice too meet you, I'm Izana "

" Nice to meet you too Izana" Deuce said

"So what can I do for you guys ? " Izana asked

"We're here for the mission" Ace said

" Oh yeah. Okay the mission is, you guys have to take care of the chocobo here I've write the list for you guys I put it on the stable's door over there. I have a business to take care of I'll be back in 3 hours "

" Okay " Ace and Deuce said

Then Ace walk to the stable door to take the list.

He opens it and started to read its contents

Bathe the Chocobos at the stable for Class 1

Give the Chocobos food

Give the Chocobos some water to drink

Fix the broken fences

Note:

I've prepared the shampoo and the brush you can take it at the warehouse just beside the stable.

For the food just give them some fruits, you can take it from the basket of Apples under the apple tree.

If you're done take care of the chocobos put them at the stable again.

You can take the planks, hammer, and nails in the warehouse.

There are 2 hammers and 4 boxes of nails.

( Izana )

Ace folds the note again and put it in his pocket.

" Come on Deuce, we got a lot of work to do " Ace said

" What should we do first ? " Deuce asked

" First, we have to bathe the chocobo first "

**At the stable**

" There's a lot of chocobos here, how many do you think Ace ? " Deuce asked

" Around 14 " Ace answered

" It's going to be a long time " Deuce said

" Well then we have to get started " Ace said

He take one of the Chocobo and started to bathe it

Deuce did just the same like Ace

**After an hour of bathing the chocobos**

" Finally, it's finished there sure a lot of chocobos here " Deuce said

" No doubt about it " Ace said

" Come on we have to give the chocobos some food then give them some water " Ace said

" Fine….. " Deuce said

**After 30 minutes**

" Finished, now what we should do then ? " Deuce asked

" We have to fix the broken fences, let's go to the warehouse " Ace said

Then they walk to the warehouse.

They took the planks, hammers, and the nails and started to fix the broken fences.

Then Ace started to hammer the nails on the board.

When Deuce started to hammering, instead of the nail she hit her own index finger.

" Ouch "Deuce said while holding her index finger

" What's wrong Deuce ? " Ace asked

" I hit my finger with the hammer " Deuce answered

Ace hold her aching finger and take a good look at it

" You know you have to be more careful "Ace said

" It hurtsss…. " Deuce said with a childish tone

When Ace heard that, he laughed

" Why are you laughing ? " Deuce asked

" You're acting childish, I just think it was cute…." Ace said giggling

" It's not funny you know "Deuce said blushing while pouting

" Usually when I hurt my mom always kiss the injured part and its not hurt anymore, so"

Then Ace kiss her aching finger. When Deuce saw that she blushed and startled

"Well… how was it? " Ace asked

"It's not hurt anymore thanks Ace" Deuce answered

"You're welcome, Glad it's not hurt anymore " Ace said smiling

When deuce want to start her work, ace hold her wrist and say

" hmm deuce.." Ace said

" What is it Ace ? " Deuce asked

" I'll finish the work, so why don't you just rest " Ace said

"But Ace I have to-" Deuce was cut off by Ace

" No buts I'll do the rest, why don't you rest under the apple tree over there you can watch me from there " Ace said

" Okay then " Deuce said walking to the Apple tree

" I don't know that Ace could be this sweet " Deuce thought while sit under the apple tree, then she smiled.

**After 30 minutes**

" Finally it's done " Ace said sighing

" Nice job Ace, I'm sorry you must be tired, here sit beside me " Deuce offered

Ace walked to Deuce then sit right beside her

" It feels nice here " Ace said

" Yeah, the view is nice " Deuce said

"Hmm… Ace, thanks for everything " deuce said.

When she said that she feels something heavy pressed her shoulders. Deuce looked at her shoulder. It's just Ace sleeping on her shoulder

" Awww….Ace is so cute when he was asleep, He must've been tired " Deuce thought

He looked so peaceful, then she remove ace from her shoulder into her lap

"Ohh… Ace I don't know what is this feelingl, but I think I falling in love with you. Aishiteru yo Ace " Deuce said

After that Deuce fall asleep too.

**After 6 hours (AN: Woahhh….. that's too long)**

" Hey guys wake up " Izana said

" Huh ?…. " Ace said waking up from Deuce's lap

" You guys have been fallen asleep for 6 hours " Izana said

" Ahh… I'm sorry, I was tired " Ace said

" That's okay, anyways nice job you guys have done here "

" Thanks, I guess we'll be off then " Ace said

" Okay, I'm going home " Izana said

" Okay, bye Izana " Ace said

" Bye " Izana said waving

And by that Izana leaves Ace and Deuce

" Now what should I do with Deuce, she still asleep " Ace think

" She looked peaceful and pretty " Ace think

" Maybe I'll carry her back to the dorm " Ace think then carry Deuce Bridal style.

**At the Dorm**

Everyone must've been asleep since it's almost midnight. Ace quickly search for Deuce's room.

**Deuce's Room**

Ace entered the room with Deuce in his arms, then he sets her on the bed and tucks her in.

" Ace " Deuce said murmuring, she still asleep

Ace heard that and smiled then he kissed her forehead and walked to the door

" Good night Deuce " Ace said

Then he exited the room then close the door.

**Ace's Room**

Ace then lay down on his bed. And started to think about Deuce

" Maybe I should confess to her, but what if she didn't like me ? " Ace think

" Oh yeah, I forgot about the reward !. Ahh… forget it I'll take it in the morning, anyway it's already midnight " Ace think

After a while he feels sleepy and fell asleep.

To Be Continued

**AN: How is it Good or Bad**

**I think this chapter is not too interesting **

**Anyways please give me a lot of reviews for better grammars and faster updates.**

**I don't know if there is an office for the moogles **

**Wait for the next chapter okay….**

**Don't forget to review**


	4. Hang Out

**AN: Heyyyy…. Guys FC is here, back to you all and presenting to you all **

**the fourth chapter…**

**I'm trying my best to not let you guys down, I hope I didn't.**

**Now let's reply for the reviewers that had reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Ground Zero Firework: Thank you, keep reviewing and keep reading.**

**Whateverpickle: I know I'm not smart at writing, grammar, and etc. I appreciate your review, thank you. Once again I'm Sorry and Thank you for reviewing. **

**Shana Nakazawa: I know I'm sucks at English, well of course I'll review your story too. Anyways thanks for reviewing, keepRnR. Okay… I'm waiting for your new stories….**

**Warning: OOC (maybe?), a lot of grammatical errors, typo, spelling errors, and etc…**

**I know it's crappy but enjoy chapter 4 everyone….**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

**Ace then lay down on his bed. And started to think about Deuce **

"**Maybe I should confess to her, but what if she didn't like me? " Ace think**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot about the reward! Ahh… forget it I'll take it in the morning, anyway it's already midnight "Ace think **

**After a while he feels sleepy and fell asleep.**

Deuce woke up in the morning to see she was already at her room.

The last thing she know she was sleeping under the apple tree at the chocobo ranch with Ace on her lap.

**Deuce POV**

I looked around and I realize that, I was in my dorm room.

"Wait, why am I here? " Deuce thought, while looking around her room

"I was, with Ace at the chocobo ranch. "Deuce thought confusedly

"Well, I better go get ready. "

Then she went to the bathroom to take a bath. She was dressed in blue blouse and jeans.

It's the weekend today so she doesn't have any classes

"Oh… I forgot about the reward, I should go get them then. "

After that she went to the moogles office.

**Normal POV**

On the way there, because of she was in a hurry. Deuce bumped with a boy, who was in a hurry too. The boy she bumped into, fell down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. " Deuce said

"No, that's okay." the person said while dusting his clothes

"Here let me help you. " Deuce said offering her hand.

"I'm very sorry, I was in a hurry I didn't noticed. " Deuce said bowing

"That's okay, no need to bow. I was in a hurry too. "The person said

When Deuce look up actually the boy, who she was bumped into was…

"Ace..? " Deuce said surprised

"Deuce? " Ace said

"What are you doing here? " Ace ask to Deuce

"I was about to go to the moogles office, to take the reward. " Deuce answered

"Me too, Hey want to go there together? " Ace said

"Sure. " Deuce said then she went to the office with Ace.

**In The Moogles Office**

"Hello Ace and Deuce what can I do for you? Kupo. " Mog said

"Were here to take our rewards. " Ace said

"We forget about it yesterday. " Deuce said

"I'll go take the rewards first then, wait here okay, kupo. " Mog said then leave to take the rewards. Then Mog came back and carry two small bags which contains the reward

"Here you go. " Mog said then give each of them one small bag.

"Thanks Mog. " They both said then leave the room.

"Um, Deuce what you want to do after this? " Ace asked

"Hmmm… maybe go to the park. "Deuce replied

"Can I go with you? " Ace said

"Sure, let's go. " Deuce said

Then they go to the park, it's not too far from school so they go there on foot.

**At The Park**

When they arrived there, they have a walk around the park. Then Deuce got tired because of they were walking for 2 hours.

"Ace I'm tired, let's rest for a while." Deuce said and sits down on the bench near her.

"Okay." Ace said then he sat beside her.

After a while Ace got bored so he suggest something to Deuce

"Hey, do you want to go the café near the park? " Ace ask to Deuce

"Of course." Deuce replied and smiled

**At the café**

Ace and Deuce then sit down at the outdoor. Then a waiter came

"Excuse me, do you want to order? "The waiter asked

"Yes, please. " Ace said

"Okay, what do you want? " The waiter asked

"I want a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cheese cake please. " Deuce said

"I want a cup of tea too. " Ace said

Then the waiter writes down the orders

"Please wait for a minute "The waiter said then leave

While waiting Ace and Deuce have a chat

"Umm, Deuce… "Ace said

"Yes, what is it Ace? " Deuce asked

"When is your birthday? " Ace asked

Then Deuce gave him a confuse look

"She looks cute when she does that… "Ace thought, he didn't notice he was blushing. He quickly shakes his thought away.

"8 February, why? " Deuce asked

"Nothing, just curious. "Ace replied

"How about you? " Deuce asked

"10 July, why "Ace said

"Just curious "Deuce said while smiling

"Excuse me, here's your orders "The waiter said

"Oh, yes "Ace said

Then the waiter put their orders on the table.

"Thank you "Deuce said

The waiter smiled then leaves.

After that they enjoy their orders

"How's the cake? " Ace asked

"It's delicious, want to try it? " Deuce asked

Ace smiled then nodded. Then Deuce feed Ace. Ace ate the cake and answered

"It's delicious. " Ace said while smiling

**Ace POV**

When I asked to Deuce what's the cake tastes like, she offers me if I want to try it.

When I nodded, she feeds me. I try very hard not to blush.

"It's delicious "I replied.

"Wait, there's a cream near your mouth" Deuce said

"Huh? Where? "I asked

"Here "Deuce said and wipe my mouth with a tissue.

When she did that I can't help it but to blush.

"There, all done "Deuce said

"Um… thanks "I replied  
** Normal POV**

"Hey, Ace. Hey, Deuce "Someone said

"Huh? " Ace said with a confuse tone, when he look who the person is he was surprised.

"Jack?. What are you doing here? " Ace said

"Just walking around and then I saw you guys, being all lovey dovey "Jack replied

"We're not "Ace and Deuce answer together while blushing

"Look, you guys were blushing, are you sure you guys are not a couple? " Jack teased. Then Ace stand up and take one of his cards.

"Jack, if you won't shut up I'll freeze your mouth with my card "Ace said flushing a bit

"Ohhh… nooo… I'm scared…Deuce help me, your boyfriend is mean to me "Jack said like whining.

"Ace, stop it "Deuce said and grab my hand.

"Fine" Ace said then he sat down again.

After that Jack stop talking but he was still smiling and giggling, after a while Jack stopped smiling and giggling.

"Hey Jack, do you came here with someone? "Deuce asked

"Yeah, I was with Se- "He was cut off by someone who was yelling

"JACK…!, why did you left me behind ! "

"Ah, Sorry Seven "Jack said while scratching the back of his neck while smiling nervously and sweat beads are running down on his face because of he was afraid of getting whipped by Seven's whip of doom and ended up with broken bones and bleeding, of course he doesn't want that.

"So, you came here with seven "Ace said

"Yes "Jack said

"Hey Ace. Hey, Deuce, what are you guys doing here "Seven asked

"Just hanging out "Deuce replied

"Ohh… I see you guys were dating "Seven said and smiled

"We're not "Ace and Deuce said in unison, blushing again

"Suurrree, you're not "Jack said

"Stop teasing us "Ace and Deuce said, still blushing

"But you guys are perfect for each other…" Jack said

"STOP IT…!" Ace and Deuce yelled, still a bit flushed

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than teasing us? " Ace said

"Oh… yeah right. I had to go back to the dorm, Come on Seven" Jack said

"Okay, Bye guys "Seven said

"Bye "Deuce said

"Hey Deuce we should go back too "Ace said

"Okay, let's pay our orders first "Deuce said

"Okay "Ace said

After spending 6 hours at the café Ace and Deuce decided to go back to the Peristylium, after they pay their orders.

**At the Dorm's living room **

After they arrived Deuce said

"Thanks for today, Ace "

"Sure "Ace said

When Ace is about to leave Deuce said

"Wait, Ace do you know what happened when I was asleep at the chocobo ranch? "

" We fell asleep for 6 hours, then Izana came and wake me up while you're still asleep, so I carried you back to your room " Ace explained

"I see…thanks Ace, sorry if I troubled you, Good night Ace "Deuce said then walk to her room

"It's Okay, Good night Deuce…. "Ace said then leaves to his room

**Deuce's Room**

Deuce enters her room and took a bath. It's very tiring after 8 hours of hanging out with Ace.

**Deuce POV**

"I'm tired, but today is so much fun since I was with Ace. " Deuce thought and smiled

"I like him very much, I just afraid of he won't like me back." Deuce thought with a sad expression.

"Might as well go to sleep, I love you Ace "Deuce thought then she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

**Ace's Room **

Ace was laying on his bed thinking about what happened today. He already took a bath and dressed in black t-shirt and shorts.

**Ace POV**

"So her birthday is 8 February, huh?" Ace thought then he looked at the calendar

"Today is 22 January, and then it means 16 days of preparing "Ace thought and smiled, then he fell asleep after a while.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: End of chapter 4… **

**Finally it's finished, man…. I'm beat * **

**(Saying while cracking my back) *SFX: Crack**

**Arrrggghhh…. My backkk….**

…**.Sorry about that guys, anyways forget me and my back**

**Wait… no….! Don't forget me, but you can forget about my cracking and aching back XD…. **

**So what do you think about this chapter? **

**Good or Bad?**

**Interesting or not? **

**Want me to continue or not?**

**Keep reading or not? **

**Don't forget to review and keep reading**

**Give me really...really…really…many…many…many… Reviews… okay…. q^_^p**

**If you want faster updates and better grammar (I'll try my best to study about it).**

**If you want me to keep writing at Final Fantasy Agito XIII fandom and you like this story then please review.**

**The reviews and the reviewers are my power source to keep me writing this story….**

**Stay tune okayyy…**

**Remember Reviews are appreciated or you guys put this story to your favorites and me to be your favorite author *I would be honored **

***(I kneeled and wearing an armor like lightning's at Final Fantasy XIII-2 (The way I kneeled too)) **

**Thank you for reading**

**Wait for the chapter 5 guys….**


	5. What's wrong with Ace ?

**AN :**

**FC : Hello everyone FC is back and presenting to you all the newest chapter of Fire Flower. I'm sorry about the late update I was really busy for the exam. Ok And right beside me is eight.**

**Eight : Yeah right…. Now replies for the reviewers.**

**FC : For Ground Zero Firework : Thank you for reading this story and review. I'm really sorry about the grammar errors**

**Shana Nakazawa : Sorry about… bwweeehhh cape ngomongnya, Iya, FC tau tapi susah nih dibenerin nya. Punggung udah patah-patah semua ga utuh lagi sampe harus dilemin terus dibekuin pake spell blizzaga biar beku. Maaf tentang kesalahan grammar nya maaf banget. Keep reviewing ok q^_^p give me a lottttttttttttttttttt of reviews okay, sip lahh. And don't forget to read my story ok. (Don't worry I'll review your stories too).**

**Eight : That's all.**

**FC : Yup, now thanks guys who had review my story keep it going. Eight…**

**Eight : Hmm… oh yes, remember FC doesn't own Final Fantasy Type-0 or Final Fantasy XIII Agito. **

**FC : Oh come on why can't I own you guys ? **

**Eight : Cause you're not my and all my friends creator, understood ?**

**FC : But still I-**

**Eight : If you don't wanna shut up I'll punch you right on your face**

**FC : H-Hai… Enjoy Chapter 5 Everyone…. **

**Previously at Fire Flower**

"**So her birthday is 8 February, huh?" Ace thought then he looked at the calendar **

"**Today is 22 January, and then it means 16 days of preparing "Ace thought and smiled, then he fell asleep after a while.**

Ace POV

Ace woke up in the morning and quickly takes a bath. It's still the weekend, so he doesn't have any classes. He wears white shirt and black jeans.

"I better hurry, I only have 15 days left. " said Ace confuse

"Now, to make my plan I have to know what should I buy first. " said Ace with mumble

"Oh yes, I'll ask Cinque, she's her best friend. " said Ace with a big smile on his face

Then Ace quickly search for Cinque

**Meanwhile**

Deuce is reading a book at the dorm's living room.

Then she saw Ace, he was looking for someone.

"Hey Ace, looking for someone? " Deuce asked

"Hey Deuce, do you see Cinque? " Ace said

"Yes, I saw her at the cafeteria. Is something's wrong Ace? " Deuce said

"No. I'm sorry, I had to go" Ace replied then leave Deuce

"What's wrong with him? " Deuce thought confusedly then continues reading her book.

**Meanwhile **

Ace quickly enters the cafeteria and search for Cinque; she was eating while reading a book. He quickly approaches her and asks

"Hey Cinque, do you have a minute? " Ace asked

"Sure, what's wrong?" Cinque asked

"You are Deuce's best friend right?" Ace asked

"Yeah, why?" Cinque said confuse

"Do you know her favorite things? " Ace asked with a little blush on his face

"Well… she likes to read a book, but her most favorite things is pendants especially amethyst or sapphire pendant. But she never buys them she thinks it'll be a waste of money, etc….why you ask? "Cinque asked to Ace with a confuse face

"Nothing, thanks Cinque bye." Ace said then leaves hurriedly

"Ace! Wait answer me? What's wrong with that guy ? "Cinque said

He quickly go to the town to search for an amethyst or sapphire pendant.

" Oh man, it's been 4 hours, where should I go to search it ?

After searching four hours, he saw a very beautiful flower shaped sapphire necklace at a jewelry store's display window. He quickly enters the jewelry store.

"Hello, can I help you? " A tall woman with brown curly hair asked.

"How much is that flower shaped sapphire necklace over there?"

"Ohhh… that one is 4.000.000 gil "The woman replied

"What the hell it's so expensive "Ace thought surprised at the price

"Um, can you save that one please? " Ace asked

"Well of course "The women said then take the necklace from the display window.

"Anything else? " The woman said politely

"No, thank you. " Ace said then leaves the store

"Thank you, Come again" The woman said

Ace was walking down the street to think about how he could afford the necklace

"4.000.000 gil, that's too much. "

"How could I have that kind of money?"

"I know I'll go to some missions." Ace said smiling at his idea

"I'll do it, anything for her. " Ace said and quickly gets back to the peristylium.

At the peristylium he quickly go to the moogles office to ask for a mission

**Inside the Moogles office**

"Hey Mog, do you have any expensive paid mission? " Ace asked to Mog

"Hey Ace, Yes I do but it was very dangerous Ace. Kupo. "Mog said

"I don't care, what is it and how much? " Ace asked

"The mission is you have to fight a behemoth at the forest near the chocobo ranch. The reward is 2.000.000 gil. Are you sure you're going Ace? Kupo. "Mog asked to Ace

"Definitely, I'm going to the mission then. Bye Mog. "Ace replied then leaves the room.

Then he quickly goes to the forest near the chocobo ranch.

He saw a behemoth there berserking in the forest. He quickly attacks the behemoth with his cards. Look like it was angry and become more furious.

"Whatever happens, I have to win fighting this behemoth "

Then the whole fight happened about an hour

Ace was almost run out of magic power.

"Uhhh, this behemoth was powerful and I run out of magic power, I hope I could make it to the peristylium." Ace thought.

He walked to the peristylium crippling; he was in front of the school gate. He managed to open the gate but his body couldn't hold much longer, his vision got blurry

**Meanwhile**

Deuce were trying to sleep at her room, but she can't she keep thinking about Ace.

"What's wrong with him lately?" Deuce thought

"And more importantly where is he? It's almost midnight. And I'm worried about him "

"I better go search at the school's garden, he usually go there "Deuce thought and then left her room to search Ace at the school's garden.

**The School's garden**

Deuce look around the garden and the she hears a creaking voice behind her. When she looked back she saw the school's gate was opened and she saw Ace at a passed out state. She quickly ran to him. His body was bleeding badly, a large cut on the forehead, blood was everywhere at his white shirt and looks like he was out of magic power.

"Ace, Ace, wake up, Ace… "Deuce called him, but there's no answer

"Ace…wake up "Deuce called him again, but Ace just won't answer his face was getting pale from blood lost and he was groaning because of the pain from his wounds.

"I can't bring him to mother, she's out today. I better bring him to my room "Deuce thought then grab Ace's right arm and hang his arm around her shoulder.

**Deuce's Room **

Deuce quickly enter her room and put Ace on her bed. She searches for a small towel to clean his wounds from his blood. His face is getting paler then before, she had to act quickly.

After his wounds are clear, she quickly cast curaga at Ace, And then Ace stop groaning and his face starting to look normal, just a little bit pale.

Then she looked for some bandages to cover the cut on his forehead. After she found it, she lifts his head and wraps it around his head.

"There, at least it'll help his wounds and his magic power will restore completely tomorrow" Deuce thought then sighs in relief.

"But where did he go and looks like he was fighting with someone or something." Deuce thought confusedly.

"I'll ask him in the morning, better go get some rest. " Deuce thought then she bring a chair and place it next to her bed just to make sure Ace is okay. Then she fell asleep

**In the morning**

Ace woke up in the morning, he realize it's not the forest or the school's infirmary or his room. So where is he?

Then he gets up into a sitting position. Ace look around and then he notice that someone is holding his left hand. When he looked down he saw Deuce was holding his left hand and she was still asleep peacefully. He smiled looking at her

"So, it's her room. " Ace thought then smiled when she was mumbling something.

"Ace…" Deuce said

He smiled hearing that

"She's really cute when she did that "Ace thought

Ace felt something wrapped around his head and he move his right hand to check what it is.

"A bandage? " Ace thought

"Oh… yes, I was in a mission to fight the behemoth "Ace thought

"She must be the one who took care of me, when I was passed out at the school's garden." Ace thought

"Thanks Deuce "Ace whispered at her

"Huh?" Deuce woke up almost immediately

"I'm sorry did I wake you? " Ace asked

"It's okay, good morning Ace "Deuce greet him with a smile

"Good morning Deuce, how's your sleep?"Ace asked while smiling back to her

"Well, it's nice. How's your wounds Ace? "Deuce said

"Well it's much better than before, thanks Deuce." Ace said smiling

"You're welcome. " Deuce said shyly.

Then Deuce notice that she was still holding Ace's left hand.

"I'm sorry "Deuce said then releases Ace's hand while blushing.

"That's okay "Ace said blushing a bit.

"Well I better go now, bye Deuce. " Ace said then when he wants to exit the room.

"Wait, Ace" Deuce called him

"What is it Deuce?" Ace said

"Where did you go last night?" Deuce asked him

"I can't let her know about my plan!" Ace thought

"Uhhh, I was helping Izana at the chocobo ranch, then one of the chocobo scratch me "Ace said lied.

"I see…" Deuce said

"Okay, bye then" Ace said then

"Wait…" Deuce called him again

"What is it?" Ace asked her

Then Deuce walked to him then kissed his forehead

"Hope it'll help with the pain "Deuce said

Ace was frozen in place thinking about what just happen.

"Don't worry, the wound won't leave a scar, Ace? " Deuce said

"Uh, yeah?" Ace said

"You're thinking of something?" Deuce asked

"Uh, nothing, well thanks Deuce, Bye. " Ace said then leaves her room.

**Ace Room**

Then he quickly enters his own room. Ace keeps his hand on his forehead where Deuce kissed him. He can't stop smiling at Deuce action. "Soon my plan will be completed." Ace thought then he enter the bathroom and take a bath

To Be Continued

**AN: **

**FC: ooookkkkkk….. Now I have an announcement for you guys so please read this AN **

**Maybe I won't be able to update the new chapters because, I have an exam at school around 3 weeks… Stupid exam (Yelling loudly about the exam).**

**Eight: FC got to focus at the exam. YESSS! (While Jumping around)**

**FC: What the hell eight I'll take revenge later, **

**I'm sorry guys I'll make it up later after 3 weeks so be patient…**

**Exam is depressing if you ask me. Stay tune guys **

**FC and Eight: Bye and Review please…**


	6. Announcement

**AN: **

**FC: Hi guys! FC is back, maybe this chapter will be shorter than the others I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry about my late updates these days. Still at least I could update a chapter even though it was short. Never mind that, right beside me is Eight. **

**Eight: Noooooo FC is back**

**FC: What the hell…. Oh yeah don't forget my revenge to you**

**Eight: Yeah right**

**FC: Anyways let's reply for the reviewers **

**For Ground Zero Firework: Thank you for reviewing, about the mission I forgot to put did Ace win or not I'm reallllllyyyyy sorry. About win or losing I'll reveal it in this chapter; once again I'm really sorry.**

**That's all**

**Eight: How lame is your brain, you forgot about the most important thing in the story!**

**FC: Well excuse me knuckle head, can't you understand I also had a life to live.**

**Eight: Knuckle head you said?**

**FC: Are you hard of hearing mister? , and don't forget about my revenge to you.**

**Eight: That's it I'm going to punch you!**

**FC: Wait before that, I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0 or Agito but I do own this story. Now if you excuse me I have to run. (Run away from Eight)**

**Eight: Hey you, don't run away!**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

**Ace Room**

**Then he quickly enters his own room. Ace keeps his hand on his forehead where Deuce kissed him. He can't stop smiling at Deuce action. "Soon my plan will be completed." Ace thought then he enter the bathroom and take a bath.**

He was dressed in red shirt and black jeans. He already removed the bandages and his magic power is fully restored. After that he gets out of his room.

He went to the living room and just sits at one of the couches, probably thinking about his plan. Then Trey saw Ace at the living room and greeted him.

"Hey, Ace" Trey said

"Hey, Trey" Ace replied

Then Trey sat on the couch in front of Ace, and chat with him. After a while Ace saw some students ran outside the dorm. Then Ace saw Jack and asked him.

"Jack, what's going on?" Ace asked him

"Ohhh, hey Ace there's an announcement at the school yard, all students are asked to go there, "Jack replied.

"I see, let's go then, Come on Trey, "Ace said.

**At The School Yard**

When they arrived there students and teachers are all gather around the school yard. They quickly got into the line.

"Good morning students, I know this is sudden and it still the weekend but I just want to announce something. First to Professor Kazusa congratulations on your succeeded experiment, but please stop knock off students consciousness for your experiments."

( Ha…ha…ha…ha... *SFX (Students laughing))

"Second, for Ace from Class Zero congratulations on your success in defeating the berserking behemoth at the forest near the chocobo ranch" The headmaster announce to the students.

( *SFX (Sound of students clapping))

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say, you can go now, "The headmaster said then leave.

When Ace is about to leave Nine and Trey were already standing in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Nine asked

"I want to go to the moogles office" Ace replied

"Can we come with you?" Trey asked

"Sure, but for what?" Ace said

"I want to ask to Mog about my mission with Nine" Trey said.

"Okay then," Ace said then leave with nine and trey.

Ace was on the way to the moogles office to claim his reward with Nine and Trey, but on the way there the girls were surrounding him, Nine, and Trey. They are all yelling and shouting like

"Kyaa… Ace-kun, you're awesome" A girl said

"Ace-kun be my boyfriend" A girl said

" Ace-kun you're so cool" Another girl said

"Why are we got into this problem too? " Nine said yelling while pushing the girls away

"Ace couldn't you stop them?" Trey asked while helping Nine

"Please, can you guys be quiet?" Ace said

"Kyaaaa...!" The girls yell really louder than before

"Umm, Ace you better not talk "Trey said

"Then what should we do?" Ace asked

"Someone can cast stop spell?" Trey asked

"I'm still practicing" Nine said

"Well I can, but I'll stop them for 5 minutes so we had to escape quickly" Ace said they both nodded. Then Ace started to concentrate then cast the "stop" spell. Every girl who surrounded him, they all stopped because of the spell.

"Let's go we have to hurry "Ace said

Then the three run to the moogles office

**Moogles Office**

Ace, Nine, and Trey slammed the door open. *SFX (SLAMMM)

The moogles got startled because of their action; the three were panting and sighing. But then the door swung open "KYAAAA….ACE-KUN" "KYAAAAAAA… "The fan girls said. Nine and Trey quickly pushed them away and hold the door. But the girls were pretty tough they pushed the door pretty hard. *SFX (BRAKKKKK). Nine and Trey tried really hard to hold the door.

"Nine, how about we hold the door with the sofa over there "Trey said while pointing at the sofa.

"Then Hurry up take the sofa I can't hold it any longer" Nine said

But the sofa can't hold the door strong enough.

"ACE YOU BASTARD, HURRY UP!" Nine said yelling at Ace

"Mog I want my reward yesterday "Ace said

"Okay, I'll go take it Kupo" Mog said

And then Mog came back bringing the reward

"Here you go 2.000.000 gil Kupo "Mog said

"Thanks Mog "Ace said

"Trey you said you want to ask something to Mog "Ace asked to Trey who was busy to push the sofa to in front of the door to hold the door

"I'll ask later, right now I just want to escape from this crazy girls, who was chasing you like crazy and I don't want to—"Trey was cut off by Nine who was already yelling angrily

"SAVE THE CHAT LATER, HURRY UP! " Nine said

"Okay, Okay "Trey said, the girls were pushing really hard and banging on the door.

"The girls are starting to get crazy out there "Trey said

"I know, now how we can escape from them "Ace asked

"How about we use the window" Nine said suggesting them.

Then the three quickly used the window to escape, when they were sneaking out one of the girls noticed them.

"Hey, there he is!" A girl said

"CRAP! " Nine said

"RUN! " Trey yelled then starts running away from the girls with Ace and Nine. When they saw the dorms room, they quickly slam the door open and close it. Soon the girls were already pushing the door to open. *SFX (BRAKK….BRAKKK…)

Then they saw Deuce and the other class zero girls were walking pass them, Deuce saw him and asks

"Hey Ace, what's wrong? "

"I was chased by the girls "Ace said

"Wow you were really popular "Cinque said

"Whatever, can you guys help us?" Ace asked

"Sure, with what?" Cater said

"Hold the door with something "Nine said

"Why don't you use your lance?" Cater asked

"HECK NO!" Nine replied with an angry tone

"Okay, okay, don't need to be angry" Cater said

"Can't we just lock the door? " Deuce asked

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that "Cinque said

"Queen the key please "Deuce said, and then Queen quickly take the keys from her pocket and give them to Deuce.

"Thanks "Deuce said and lock the door. Ace, Trey, and Nine sigh in relief

"Thanks Deuce "Ace said while smiling at Deuce

"You're welcome," Deuce replied him while smiling with him.

"Now if you excuse me, I want to go back to my room. " Trey declared then leaves.

"Me too "Ace said and leaves the others.

**Ace Room**

Ace enter his room and close the door behind him, he was really tired because of the girls were chasing him because of the announcement today about him defeating the berserking behemoth at the forest near the chocobo ranch. He sigh and took the small bag contains his reward from his pocket and look at it, and think about how he could afford the sapphire flower shaped necklace.

"I still don't have enough money to buy it "Ace thought then sigh

"I'll go take a mission again then tomorrow "Ace thought and smiled

"Still 15 days, it's enough time. "Ace thought.

Ace then put the small bag back to his pocket and lay down on his bed, after a while he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in Deuce Room **

Deuce were standing in front of her room's window and look outside room at the girls who was already leaving from the dorm, looks like the commotion is over

"He's getting popular "Deuce thought then sighs

"Should I give up on him?"

"No, I have to try at least I could tell my feelings to him "

"I hope I have the chance to do that"

" And he lied to me about him helping Izana, what is he up to anyway? " Deuce thought then lay down on her bed, after a while she fell asleep.

To Be Continued

**AN: **

**FC: So how was it? I think it's not too interesting or sweet or good. **

**I'm sorry really sorry, Please leave a review and suggestions for me I know I'm a bad writer. But I can't make the story good enough I'm still bad at grammar.**

**Eight: Hey I'm not done yet, can I punch you to the ground**

**FC: Uhhh…. Hey look there's Cater ((pointing at somewhere (?))**

**Eight: Where (saying while looking around)**

**FC: You fell for that trick knuckle head (Laughing)**

**You lliiikkkeee heerrrr**

**Eight: S-Shut up and stop calling me knuckle head.**

**FC: Whatever, Bye guys see you next time**

**Eight: Don't forget to review. **


	7. Ace's Second Mission

**AN : **

**Eight : Yo ! guys I'm still stuck in here with of course the pathetic author ever FC ! (while pointing at FC)**

**FC : Hey I'm playing my playstation 2 here so don't disturb me ! knuckle head !**

**Eight : What game?**

**FC : Final Fantasy X-2**

**Eight : Yeahhhh….. and thennnn**

**FC : (Shouting) AAAAAA…. I'm depressed, stupid ELDER DRAKE ! **

**Eight : Aaandddd FC finally snaps !**

**FC : Shut up knuckle head, why it's just one attack and the party is already dead?**

**Eight : Well I know !**

**FC : What?**

**Eight : You should start thinking by using that lame brain of yours !**

**FC : Hey if you want to bother me go somewhere else, go bother Cater KNUCKLE HEAD !**

**Eight : Hey! Knock it off! , how much is the HP anyway?**

**FC : HP 38.500 and MP 135**

**Eight : Okayyyyyy and thennn **

**FC : Okay the MP is not a big deal but the HP is !**

**Eight : Hey don't spew it in the story okay.**

**FC : Fine, By the way I'm really sorry for the late update, I'm dealing to some problems at home and school, Now let's reply for the reviewers, now for :**

**Ground Zero Firework : Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing and reading, keep reading okay.**

**Shana Nakazawa : Yo ! Shana buru-buru amat nge reviewnya, tumben nggak ada koreksi buat FC yang menjadi penulis terpayah di grammar dan bahasa inggris. **

**Eight : That's all**

**FC : Yeppp, and Finally HOLIDAY IS HEREEEEE !**

**Eight : OI ! don't need to shout you know. Nobody is going to read you're stupid author note with that lame brain of yours.**

**FC : Shut up !**

**Eight : You shut up, Ice freak !**

**FC : Ice freak ?**

**Eight: Yeah, I just know it when I heard FT said your favorite food is Ice, Hah ! I don't even know that it was a food**

**FC : Hmmph Mind your own business and yeah it is a food or a drink, knuckle head !**

**Eight : Anyway stop your blabbering mouth so we can start this story, Ice shaver ! **

**FC : You shut up, mister I can't even catch a girl !**

**Eight : What did you say again, Mister ice freak melodramatic ! **

**FC : You hear Mister I can't Even Catch A girl ! Are you hard of hearing ?**

**Eight : Hey I can catch a girl you know !**

**FC : Oh yeah ? Well you can't catch Cater !**

**Eight : Hey I catch her !**

**FC : Yeah right ! After that you passed out !**

**Eight : Well I-I….**

**FC : Hahaha I WINN ! Victory is mine ! Muahahahaaha (Laughs Evilly)**

**Eight : Shut up ! Can't you just start the Story !**

**FC : Fine…**

**FC & Eight : Enjoy Chapter 7 everyone !**

**FC : Hey by the way where is Cater? **

**Eight : SHUT UP !**

**Previously At Fire Flower**

**Deuce were standing in front of her room's window and look outside room at the girls who was already leaving from the dorm, looks like the commotion is over**

"**He's getting popular "Deuce thought then sighs**

"**Should I give up on him?" **

"**No, I have to try at least I could tell my feelings to him " **

"**I hope I have the chance to do that"**

"**And he lied to me about him helping Izana, what is he up to?" Deuce thought then lay down on her bed, after a while she fell asleep.**

.

.

.

**Ace's room **

Ace woke up in the morning and takes a bath, and then he wears his today he wants to go to an expensive paid mission, so he quickly gets out of his room and go to the moogles office.

**Meanwhile**

Deuce was already awake and reading one of her favorite novel in the dorm's living room, today she wore white blouse with black jeans. When she was busy reading her novel she hear a sound of a door being opened by someone. She looks at the person, who was opening the door and actually the person is Ace. He was getting out of his dorm room hurriedly, because of curious to what is Ace up to, Deuce decided to follow Ace.

**Deuce POV**

"Where is he going?" Deuce thought while following Ace, and then she saw Ace entered the moogles office. She saw him carefully, so he won't notice her near the door.

She hear Ace saying

"Hey Mog do you have an expensive paid mission? " Ace asked Mog.

"Well I do, but yesterday you already go out to an expensive paid mission and dangerous, what do you want Ace? Kupo, "Mog asked Ace.

"It doesn't matter, now what is it and how much?" Ace asked.

"Are you sure? Kupo, "Mog asked Ace again.

"Absolutely, "Ace replied shortly.

"Well the mission is that you have to help the Concordia nation, to defeat an elder drake and the reward is 5.000.000 Gil, you could ride a chocobo there Kupo, "Mog said.

"Okay then, bye Mog, "Ace said shortly and exit the room. Deuce noticed that he is getting out from the room, but when she wants to hide somewhere Ace saw her.

"Deuce? What are you doing here?" Ace asked Deuce

"I was just passing by, "Deuce replied.

"I see well, bye Deuce, "Ace said then left Deuce alone.

"Bye Ace," Deuce said.

When Ace's distance from her is a bit far, Deuce continued following Ace. Ace headed to the chocobo ranch to borrow a chocobo for his journey to Concordia. When Ace arrived at the chocobo ranch as usual Izana was there taking care of the chocobos

"Hey Izana can I borrow one of the chocobos please?" Ace asked to Izana

"Sure, but for what? " Izana asked

"I'm going to a mission at Concordia "Ace replied

"Wow that's quite far, Okay then you can pick one "Izana said

"Can I borrow Chichiri, don't worry I'll make sure it won't get hurt "Ace said

"Sure "Izana said

"Thanks, well better go now "Ace said while riding on Chichiri  
"You're welcome "Izana said

Then Deuce walk to Izana and asked him

"Hey Izana, can I borrow one of the chocobo please? " Deuce asked

"Hey Deuce, sure, for what? " Izana said

"I'm going to a mission "Deuce said completely a lie

"I see okay then you can pick which one" Izana said

A deuce was looking at the chocobo stable and chooses one of the chocobos. Deuce eyes catches a chocobo with a

"Can I pick this one? " Deuce said

"Sure, be careful "Izana said

"Okay, bye Izana "Deuce said

" Bye Deuce " Izana said, " Looks like today is going to be a day full of missions " Izana thought then continued what he left before.

**Meanwhile**

Deuce carefully rides her chocobo because she didn't want to be noticed by Ace. Ace was a bit far from her but she still could see him. After spending an hour of journey Ace stopped to get some rest. Deuce also stopped to get some rest and tied the chocobo's rope to a nearby tree, and then Deuce sat under the tree and lean her back to the tree.

"He's going to Concordia, hmmm…. It means around 5 hours journey and 5 hours for going back, then it means 10 hours of journey, "Deuce thought.

**Meanwhile**

Ace tied chichiri's rope to a nearby tree, and takes some rest under the tree. He was thinking of how he could go to Concordia fast. After a while he decided to continue his journey to Concordia, he still didn't notice Deuce was following him. Deuce saw Ace untied the chocobo's rope and riding on it, so she quickly do the same. And then after 4 hours Ace and Deuce were not in the forest anymore, they have arrived at the Kingdom of Concordia. They're lots of dragons here lurking around, what do you aspect anyway this is the dragon nation.

"Wow, they're sure are lots of dragon here "Deuce thought, then she saw Ace going to the Concordia palace, maybe to get a better location where is the elder drake because Mog didn't explain well where it is.

"Maybe I'll get to see Celestia, it's been a while" Deuce thought and smiled. Ace was already tied Chichiri's rope to a nearby tree so it won't escape and entered the palace. Deuce tied her chocobo to a nearby tree too and entered the palace too. In the palace Ace was probably going to see queen Andoria, for the mission.

Deuce walked down the palace halls, and saw Celestia on the way.

"Celestia "Deuce call her happily, Celestia noticed her and say

"Hey Deuce, it's been a while, what are you doing here?" Celestia said while smiling

"Ummm, I-I-I was ummm…." Deuce said while thinking what is the answer for Celestia question.

"You didn't just come here to meet me right? " Celestia asked her

"Well not just that, I was… can you promise me you won't tell anybody about this if I tell you "Deuce asked Celestia

"Well… it's depends what is your answer "Celestia replied

"Actually, I-I was following Ace here "Deuce said

"Why would Ace be here?" Celestia asked

"He was in a mission "Deuce replied

"What kind of mission?" Celestia asked again

"He was sent here to defeat an elder drake "Deuce replied

"What? Elder drake? That is the worst mission he ever picked, did he want to die? "Celestia said.

"I know, but I can't just get out whenever I like, he would curious if I was here, and what should I do? " Deuce said

"How about this, you could came out he need any help or he was in danger "Celestia

"You're right, thanks Celestia; by the way do you know where the throne room is?" Deuce asked

"Yeah just keep going straight from here "Celestia replied

"Thanks "Deuce said and walk forward but Celestia call her again

"Hey Deuce, there's one more thing I want to ask you "Celestia said

"What is it "Deuce asked Celestia curious to what would she ask about

"Do you like Ace? " Celestia asked, hearing that Deuce can't help but to blush.

"I-I do like him "Deuce replied

"Invite me to your wedding later okay "Celestia said and winked at Deuce, who was blushing madly.

"C-Celestia… "Deuce said shyly while covering her blushing face, seeing that Celestia let out a chuckle.

"Bye Deuce, " Celestia said then leave Deuce alone.

"Bye Celestia "Deuce said, and then she continued her way to the throne room

**Meanwhile **

Ace was talking to the Concordia queen, Andoria.

"Are you sure you want to go to this mission Ace?" Andoria asked

"I'm sure "Ace replied

" Fine then, there's a cave in the forest near the palace, head north and you'll see the forest just walk straight and you'll arrived at big cave there, in the cave the elder drake live " Andoria explained.

"I understand, I'll be off then "Ace said

"Be careful and good luck "Andoria said

"Thank you "Ace said then leaves the room.

Deuce hears it all and hears Ace was coming out from the room; she quickly hides at a pillar on the wall near her. Apparently Ace didn't notice her and just keep walking outside. Deuce sigh, Ace was already outside, untying Chichiri's saddle's rope and ride it to the forest Andoria informed. Deuce quickly ran outside and do the same, she quickly ride it because she didn't want to lose Ace's tracks. Ace was already arrived at the cave; and tied Chichiri's saddle rope on a nearby tree. He entered the cave and looked around; the cave was dark and damp.

" It's too dark in here, I can't see anything " Ace thought he search for a twig and cast " Fire " spell on it. He entered the cave and explored it, but looks like the elder drake is not in the cave.

"Weird, it's not here; maybe the elder drake was out "Ace thought while looking around, his question was answered when he looked back. Red scales and two horn like ears and of course it's very big. Ace quickly summoned his cards and prepared to attack, he quickly casts "Tri-laser "and the spell hit the elder drake and cause the drake to roar which is really loud. Ace started to run from the elder drake while casting

"Cannon Laser "Ace said and the spell hit the drake, the drake was thrown to the side of the cave and made the rocks collapse. Ace used this time to get out of the cave so he could get a better view because of the cave is dark. Meanwhile Deuce was watching Ace behind a tree near the cave, and then she saw Ace coming out from the cave. Deuce was wondering if he already wins or not. Her question is answered when the elder drake came out from the cave and started attacking Ace.

"Ace! I hope his alright and succeeded in fighting the drake "Deuce thought and saw Ace was getting tired handling the drake.

"This is getting nowhere, and I'm almost run out of magic power, and if I use my trinity attack it'll use too much magic power, my magic power right now won't enough to cast it "Ace thought and thinks about what he should do so the fight could end quickly.

"I don't have any choice but to set a trap card "Ace thought and quickly searches for a trap card in his small bag and after he finds it he hold the card in his right hand.

"Hope this will work "Ace thought and set the card to the ground and then the trap card become invisible so it couldn't be seen by the drake. Ace then "Activate "the card and let the drake entered the trap. And then the drake came and didn't notice the trap so the drake trapped in the spell.

"I did it "Ace thought and sigh in relief but it seem that the elder drake hates losing and attack Ace with a poison spell and Firaga spell. Because of the attack Ace's vision began blurry and he feels really weak maybe because of the poison, his body just collapse at the cold and hard ground. But before he passed out he saw a brown haired girl who was wearing a white blouse and black jeans attacking the drake, he was surprised because the girl was familiar; he looked at the girl and said

"Deuce?" and after that he felt cold.

**Meanwhile **

The brown haired girl stared at the defeated elder drake and unsummons her weapon.

"Now what should I do with him? " The brown haired girl said and grab Ace's left arm and hang his arm around her shoulder

"Should I bring him to the forest or the palace? " The brown haired girl said

"I'll just bring him to the palace "The brown haired girl said and bring Ace to the forest with her.

**At the Palace**

The brown haired girl knocked at the palace's door and after a while Celestia came out.

"Yes? Oh my, what's wrong with him Deuce? " Celestia asked to the brown haired girl who was actually Deuce.

"The elder drake cast a poison spell; and the poison is making him unconscious, so I bring him here, Celestia do you have any antidote? " Deuce said  
" Yes I have, for a while you can bring him in, take him to the guest room and lay him on the sofa " Celestia said and then open the palace's door wide so Deuce and Ace can come in while Celestia go to the Palace's store room looking for the antidote.

Deuce lay Ace down on the sofa and cast "Curaga "on him while waiting for celestia, after she cast the spell Ace's breath is unstable, Deuce touch his forehead and it was hot maybe he was getting a fever because of the poison. Deuce doesn't know what to do so she waits for Celestia. After a while Celestia came back while bringing a bottle of antidote and saw Ace was panting, she ask to Deuce

"What's wrong with him? "Celestia asked

"After I cast Curaga spell he got a high fever and his breath become unstable, maybe it's because of the poison "Deuce replied

"I see, here, "Celestia said while handing the bottle to Deuce.

"Thanks, but Celestia could you hold it for a second" Deuce said and lift Ace's head while she sit on the sofa and put his head on her lap. Celestia opens the bottle's cap and give the bottle to Deuce. Deuce receives the bottle and lifts Ace's head so he could drink it and open his mouth and pour the antidote, after that Ace swallow the antidote and his breath getting normal and his fever is not as hot as before.

"Thanks Celestia "Deuce said

"No problem, anyway if you want to stay tonight you can sleep in the guest bedroom "Celestia said

"No, that's okay; I'll just stay here, besides I'll leave after a few hours "Deuce said

"With Ace? " Celestia asked

"No, I'm going to leave him here, if he is already awake, please don't tell him I was here "Deuce said

"Okay "Celestia said

"Thanks "Deuce said and Celestia nodded and smiled to her and leave the room.

Deuce laid her head on the sofa's side.

"I hope he didn't notice me when I was helping him defeating the elder drake "Deuce thought

She looked at Ace; he was sleeping peacefully on her lap. Deuce brings her left hand and put it on Ace's forehead.

"Looks like his fever is gone "Deuce thought, after a while Deuce thought it's time to leave. She put Ace's head on the sofa gently so she could get away; meanwhile Ace was still sleeping peacefully. Deuce opens the guest room door slowly because of the door making a creaky sound. (SFX : creak….creak)

She was afraid that she might wake him up. Ace was tossing and turns on the sofa, and also she was afraid that he will fall from the sofa. She quickly gets out from the room.

" I hope he won't fall from the sofa " Deuce thought and leave the palace

.

.

.

She went to the cave at the forest where she helps Ace to defeat the elder drake, to take Chichiri and her chocobo, she untied it and go back to the palace to leave Chichiri and tied it at a tree near the palace. After that she leaves the Concordia nation and goes back to the peristylium alone...

After 2 hours of journey, on her way Deuce was attacked by 3 fiends. The fiend's type was drake.

" This nation is sure full of dragon and drakes " Deuce said while summoning her flute.

When one of the drakes was attacking her, Deuce quickly dodge it and cast "Concerto" to the drake, soon the drake disappeared to the thin air,

" One down two to go " Deuce thought, and then the drakes went to attack her from her sides, seeing that Deuce quickly cast " Black Requiem " this spell is a point blank are of effect that damages all the enemies around her up to a set distance as Deuce plays. After that the drakes disappeared to thin air. Deuce let out a sigh and continued her journey.

.

.

.

After 3 hours Deuce finally arrived at the peristylium but before that she return her chocobo to the stable then go back to the dorm. After that she gets back to the dorm, today its 9.00 pm so probably everyone is already sleeping.

**In The Dorm**

She entered the dorm and closed the door behind her, when she walk to the dorm's living room she saw two young woman sitting on the sofa while drinking a cup of tea, one girl has long black hair with her bangs clipped back with a green barrette and wearing a glasses, while the other one has long braided ginger hair. Both of them were chatting while drinking a cup of tea until they notice Deuce, both of them stand up and walk to Deuce.

" Well…well…well, where have you been Deuce? " The long black hair girl asked

" It's already late you know " The long braided ginger hair said, meanwhile Deuce was surprised at the two girls in front of her.

" Queen… Cinque…. I'm sorry I can explain " Deuce said while smiling nervously

" You better " Queen said while crossing her arms

" So where have you been Deuce? " Cinque asked

" I-I go to the Concordia nation" Deuce said

"What? Why? " Queen asked

" I was paying Celestia a visit " Deuce said completely a lie

" Deuce, I know it's the weekend, but you can't go just like that without telling us " Queen said

" I know Queen I'm sorry " Deuce said

" Now, Queen she already apologized, can't you let her rest " Cinque said

" Fine, you can rest, goodnight then Deuce, " Queen said then go back to her room.

" Bye-bye Deuce, goodnight, " Cinque said with her usual cheer voice while waving her hand to Deuce and go back to her room.

**Meanwhile**

" I think she had lied to us, " Cinque thought.

" I think I'll ask Deuce tomorrow, then I'll tell Queen about this"

" Well, it's time to bed, " Cinque thought and went to her bed and sleep.

**Deuce's Room**

Deuce enter her room and close the door behind her, today she was very tired because of her journey and riding on chocobo all day.

" Today is really tiring, I hope Ace is okay at the palace, " Deuce thought while lay down on her bed.

" Well better get some rest, " Deuce thought, after that she fell asleep.

To Be Continued

**AN: **

**FC :Finally it's finishhhh !**

**Hell yeah, about the ending I think you guys already know who was the brown haired girl, and I think the language is hard to understand I'M SO SORRY about that but it's really hard to describe, anyway HOLIDAY IS HEREEEEE ALRIGHT ! So maybe I will update faster than before or maybe not. Because of my head is almost explodes because of some exam and troubles. And I'm sorry if they're too OOC and making you dizzy just reading it.**

**Eight : Well that's FC for you, Oi Ice eater stop it will you, it's annoying.  
FC : Yeah right whatever Knuckle head, by the way did you guys enjoy the story? I know it's ugly and crappy but it's hard to describe especially the action part. Anyway for your information who didn't know about the elder drake here's the detail :**

**Name : Elder Drake**

**Type : Drake**

**HP : 38.500**

**MP: 135**

**The reason why I put this in the story is because that I can't defeat the elder drake in Final Fantasy X-2, and I think that maybe I should put it in the story because it is strong and hard to defeat.**

**Eight : Oi ! Ice freak I think your lame author note is much longer than your lame story.**

**FC : I know I just can't help it, making author note is easier than making the story you know. So I'm reallllllllllllyyyyyyyy sorrrrrryyyyy for that.**

**Eight : Yeah whatever, Ice eater.**

**FC : So I hope you guys will review and I'M SO SORRY about the language is hard-to-understand thing, Anyway thanks for reading.**

**FC and Eight : Review please ! And don't forget to stay tune in Fire Flower !**


	8. Secrets and Truths

**AN : **

**FC : Yo ! I'm sorry for the late update, so let's reply for the reviewers, For :**

**Ground Zero Firework : Hello! You really think so ? Thanks ! but I don't know if in this chapter the grammar will be better as the previous chapter, and sorry if the previous is too short, for the adding scenes between Ace and Deuce or the scenes of them with class Zero I was planning on it for Chapter 9 or when it's Deuce's birthday, well just wait for it okay, Anyway thanks for reviewing and for put this story in your alert list, sorry for the late update or I have disappoint you I'm really sorry.**

**Shana Nakazawa : Yo ! Pake bahasa indonesia aja ya, cape nih pake bahasa inggris, hehehe  
Ga apa-apa kok tenang aja ! Hehehe sorry kalo chapter sebelum nya ceritanya kependekan tapi author note nya kepanjangan, sorrrrrryyyyyy banget ! FC lagi pusing di bagian chapter itu soalnya bagian action nya susah banget buat diceritain sorry ya sorry, Nih FC persembahkan Chapter 8 yang mungkin sudah lumayan panjang ceritanya (FC yakin cuma 5%) Buat deskripsi FC masih kurang ya hehehe sorry, FC udah kehabisan ide, mau gimana lagi buat EYD juga FC masih kurang, yahh pokoknya FC masih banyak kekurangan, tenang FC atau FT ga marah kok tentang review shana, itu kan biar cerita nya lebih bagus dan menarik, Ganbatte buat Shana juga !  
Dari,  
FC and FT **

**FC: Anyway there's a new facility from team (?) that is for reviewing, you don't have to make an account so don't be afraid to review with the new facility, I already tried and it's awesome (or so I think) I'll be waiting for the reviews from you guys, well enjoy chapter 8 !**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

**Deuce enter her room and close the door behind her, today she was very tired because of her journey and riding on chocobo all day.**

" **Today is really tiring, I hope Ace is okay at the palace, " Deuce thought while lay down on her bed. **

" **Well better get some rest, " Deuce thought, after that she fell asleep.**

**At The Concordia Palace**

Ace woke up in the morning and feels his head is having a headache, he get up to a sitting position while holding his head since it still hurt, after a while the headache stopped. He looked around and saw fancy stuff is all around him, like the chandeliers on top of him.

He realizes that he was still in Concordia and in its famous palace where the Concordia Queen Andoria rule the dragon nation, but he didn't know who carried him here. He was sitting on a sofa in the classy room which looks like the guest room of the place.

He tried to remember what happened before; he was fighting an elder drake for the mission he took, he set the drake a trap card but the drake cast a poison and firaga spell on him, he was almost lost his consciousness but before he lost his conscious he saw a brown haired girl, defeating the drake. He felt like the girl was familiar.

" It Couldn't be…. Deuce " Ace thought, and then he think again about why would Deuce came to Concordia anyway, maybe she was following him all the way to Concordia, but how she could get here….maybe she ride a chocobo just like him riding Chichiri. That reminds me WHERE IS CHICHIRI ? what if Chichiri is gone… Gone…Gone….Gone. The word GONE kept repeating in his mind, He think about the possibilities that could happen if he didn't bring Chichiri back to Izana, if he did Izana would get angry at him and Machina will angry too and cut his head off with his Rapiers, not to mention Queen, that glasses black haired demon would surely punish him, or Deuce she'll never trust him again…. Plus he must walk on foot to go back to the peristylium.

" Okay calm down Ace, we just need to find Chichiri and quickly go back to the peristylium since the job is done "

" I just need to look for Chichiri, hopefully I'll find that chocobo "

" Well yeah I hope…. " Ace thought, then he stands up and exited the room, he was walking in the hall until…

" Hey where are you going ? " A mysterious voice said, hearing that Ace turn around to see a blue haired woman standing right behind him.

" I want to go back to the Peristylium, the job is done " Ace said to the blue haired woman.

" Well, why don't you have some breakfast here. " the woman said.

" I can't, I must hurry and I have to find my chocobo " Ace said

" Don't worry, your chocobo is right outside near the palace, I saw it earlier, " The woman said.

" Who put it there? " Ace asked

" I don't know, " The woman said.

" You are Celestia, am I right ? " Ace asked to the woman

" Yes, I am Celestia " The woman who was actually Celestia said

" You're close with Deuce right? " Ace asked to the woman

" Yeah we're like best friend, but let's say we have a long distance relationship, " Celestia replied.

" Okay, do you see Deuce today? " Ace asked.

" Does he noticed already? " Celestia thought and because of her promise to Deuce she can't tell Ace that Deuce was following him.

" No I don't, why? " Celestia replied

" Oh.. I see, did you the one who bring me here? " Ace asked again

" What should I do? " Celestia thought the answer and decided to lie to Ace since there's no other option.

" Yes " Celestia said

" I see… thank you for helping me then " Ace said and turned his back to Celestia, He looked around for Chichiri and found the chocobo was sleeping with its rope tied at the tree near the palace. He placed one hand on the chocobo and shakes its body to make it awake, after a few seconds the chocobo awake and stand up. Ace untied the rope from the tree and ride on its back, after that he starts his journey to go back to the peristylium.

**Meanwhile **

Deuce woke up in the morning feeling refreshed after a great sleep since she was tired because of the journey, she stretched out her hand and gets up after that she tidy up her bed and take a bath. After a while she get dressed in white blouse and pink skirt, her hair is tied like the usual hairstyle, she was happy today but she also felt worry and sad about Ace. Deuce thought that maybe she should think about it later, she gets out of her room and sit on the sofa in the living room. Meanwhile Deuce doesn't know that behind her there's someone that want to surprise her.

" Hey Deuce ! " Someone yelled while poking Deuce's shoulder, Deuce got startled because of that and looked back to who did that to her.

" Cinque, you really startled me " Deuce said while calming herself, hearing that Cinque let out a giggle.

" Tehe~ sorry Deuce, can't help it, " Cinque said.

" So, what are you doing anyway, " Cinque asked.

" I don't know, " Deuce replied.

" Hey, I want to go have some breakfast, care to join? " Cinque said happily, Deuce thought of that and because she haven't eat breakfast yet so she agree with Cinque's idea.

" Sure," Deuce said with a smile of joy.

"alright, let's go !" Cinque said cheerfully. After that both of them headed to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

The girls arrived at the cafeteria and order some food for breakfast; Deuce and Cinque just order some bread and milk and after a few minutes a woman bring two trays with their orders on it. Deuce and Cinque search for an empty seat and after they found it they sat on it and start eating peacefully.

" Oh, I forgot to ask to Deuce about where she went yesterday, " Cinque thought and ask to Deuce, who was drinking her milk.

" Ne~ Deuce where did you go yesterday? " Cinque asked, hearing that Deuce chocked on her milk, Cinque got worried and tell her to drink the milk again. After Deuce calmed down from her 'chocking' session, she asked to Cinque.

" D-Didn't I already told you yesterday when you're with Queen? " Deuce tried to lie again

" Oh come on Deuce I know you're lying, did you forget about my sixth sense ? " Cinque said, Deuce realized of her mistake and tell Cinque the truth.

" Alright I'll tell you but…. Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Queen okay? " Deuce said.

" Okay, " Cinque said cheerfully.

" I-I actually, I followed Ace, " Deuce said.

" What ? Where ? " Cinque asked, surprised with the truth.

" You see, Ace went to a mission yesterday, the mission is to defeat an elder drake in Concordia and… " Deuce explained.

" And…? " Cinque asked maybe a little excited with the story

" When he was fighting with the elder drake, the drake cast some spells on him and he was about to faint so I help him and I bring him to the Concordia palace to ask to Celestia for some antidote and maybe he still recovering at the palace, " Deuce explain while continuing her breakfast.

" You like him don't you ? " Cinque said with a mischievous smile, hearing that Deuce blush.

"I- I don't, " Deuce said obviously lied.

" Awh…I know you lied, come on tell me the truth, I have an acute sixth sense remember? " Cinque said.

" Fine, I-I do, " Deuce said.

" See, it isn't that hard to speak the truth, " Cinque said with a happy voice.

" Then, have you told him ? " Cinque asked.

" No, I haven't," Deuce replied.

" Why? " Cinque asked

" Well he was busy and his popularity among the girls is quite increasing, I don't really have a chance to say that, and what if he doesn't like me back, he'll never talk to me again and it'll ruin our friendship " Deuce explained, her felling right now is between sad and hungry, because she didn't really eat yesterday and Cinque didn't really give her a chance to eat and when she had the chance earlier she was about to chocked to death, because of Cinque's very surprising topic.

" Well forget it, this is getting awkward, let's eat " Deuce said with a fake smile, deep inside actually she was sad because of this 'problem' and topic.

Cinque know that Deuce's smile is fake, but she didn't want to talk about it, because she know her best friend right now is sad or facing a hard time, but it doesn't mean that she didn't care about her, but it just she can't meddle into Deuce's love problem, so she just keep quiet and nodded with a smile, and started eating.

" I'll ask Ace about this, but I can't tell him that Deuce love him, I'll let Deuce or Ace tell about it to each other, " Cinque thought.

**Meanwhile **

Ace was at the chocobo ranch of the peristylium, He was returning Chichiri back to Izana. Ace spotted Izana in the stable

"Hey Izana, I want to return Chichiri, and thanks by the way " Ace said while giving Izana Chichiri's rope.

"Oh, hey Ace, no problem and how was the mission? " Izana asked.

"Umm well, it was going smoothly, " Ace replied.

"Well then congratulations Ace, and can I know what is your mission? " Izana said curiously.

"I was assigned to defeat an elder drake in Concordia, " Ace said.

"Elder drake? Alone? are you serious? " Izana said, probably he didn't believe it because elder drake is quite dangerous.

"Yes, but someone help me when I was about to faint," Ace explained.

" Really, who ? " Izana asked.

"I don't know, a girl with a brown hair," Ace said with a sigh, maybe it's because of he still can't find out who's the girl and he was extremely tired.

" You know what Ace, you really have to rest, " Izana said while looking at Ace's condition, which was really uhhhh….ummmm….. messy.

" Ok then, bye Izana, " Ace said and leave.

"Bye, " Izana said.

"An elder drake, that boy has some serious problems " Izana said with a chuckle and go back to put Chichiri in the stable.

Ace is on the way to go to the Moogles Office to claim his reward, he thought his rest could wait but Deuce's birthday won't wait, although it's still 13 days away.

Finally He arrived at the office and opens the big door, he search for Mog and quickly walk to him.

" Hey Mog " Ace said

" Hey Ace, so how was the mission kupo ? " Mog asked

" It went well " Ace replied

" Can I get my reward now " Ace said

" Sure kupo " Mog said and leave Ace to get his reward, after a few minutes Mog came back with a big bag since the reward is 5.000.000 gil.

" Here you go kupo " Mog said and hand the big bag to Ace

" Thanks Mog, " Ace said and leave the room to go back to his dorm room

Deuce already finished her breakfast and is walking with Cinque to go back to the dorm, when she arrived at the living room she saw a short blond haired man who was walking carrying a big bag, maybe he was getting back to his own room.

" Hey Ace, welcome back, " Deuce said with a smile, actually Deuce are sad because of her problem with Ace and there he is right there in front of her, but she doesn't want to make everyone worried about it.

" I'm back, Hey Cinque, " Ace said with a smile.

" Hey Ace, " Cinque said with a smile.

" What's that, " Cinque asked while pointing to Ace's big bag.

" This, oh this was my reward, I just got back from a mission, " Ace said, while pointing to the bag.

" How much is the reward? " Cinque asked.

" 5.000.000 gil, " Ace replied.

" That's many, what are going to do with it? " Cinque asked.

" I don't know, " Ace said, actually he lied.

"I see, " Deuce said and looked at Ace's condition which is very messy.

" You know what, I think you should rest Ace, " Deuce said.

" I know, bye guys, " Ace said and leave Deuce and Cinque.

" Bye, " Deuce and Cinque said in unison.

" I forgot to ask him and I know he lied to me and Deuce, about what is he going to do to his reward," Cinque thought, she check if there is Deuce around, but apparently Deuce was already go back to her room, so Cinque quickly chase Ace who was opening his room's door.

" Ace, wait, " Cinque said, while running to Ace's direction.

" Hmmm, what is it? " Ace asked, looking at Cinque, who was running to his direction.

" Ace, are you busy this lately? " Cinque said.

" Yeah, I was busy for some missions, why you ask ? " Ace replied.

" You know, you should spend some time with the others, including me and Deuce, " Cinque said.

" I know, but I'm busy, " Ace said.

" We all missed you Ace, especially Deuce " Cinque said, hearing that Ace couldn't answer, in his mind he was thinking of Deuce.

" What about Deuce ? " Ace asked.

" Well she was a bit sad today, maybe because she was thinking about you or she misses you, " Cinque said.

" I know, I'm sorry, " Ace said while he lowered his head.

" Well you can tell that to Deuce later, and there's one more thing I want to ask you, " Cinque said.

" What is it ? " Ace asked.

" I know you're planning something, what is it ? " Cinque asked.

" I didn't planning anything, " Ace said which is obviously a lie, well of course Cinque can sense that he lied.

" I know it's a lie, tell me the truth, " Cinque said.

" Fine, but promise me don't tell Deuce or anyone about this, " Ace said.

" Okay, I promise, " Cinque said.

" I was planning to make a surprise for Deuce, because of her birthday is coming, don't you know that? " Ace asked, hearing that in Cinque's mind is thinking about, " what kind of best friend am I ? I don't even know my best friend birthday " Cinque thought.

" I actually don't know, although I'm her best friend, " Cinque said.

" Why don't you ask to her ? " Ace asked.

" I do ask her about a few days ago, but I forgot, " Cinque said with a smile.

" I see, " Ace said with a sweat drop.

" So, what about Deuce's birthday ? " Cinque asked, back to the topic.

" I was actually going to surprise her, that's why I was busy with the missions, so I can buy her a present, " Ace explained.

" Of course, Ace asked me about what is Deuce's favorite things, " Cinque thought remembering about the day Ace asked her about Deuce's favorite things.

" What are you going to give to her ? "Cinque asked.

" I'm sorry, I can't tell you, " Ace replied.

" Why ? " Cinque asked

" Uh, because It's a secret, " Ace said while raising one of his eyebrow, obviously.

" Fine, but can I tell everyone about the surprise party, " Cinque asked.

" Sure, why not ?" Ace said.

" Alright ! " Cinque said while jumping happily.

" But, don't tell to everyone especially Deuce about the present, " Ace said.

" I don't even know what is the present, what should I tell ? " Cinque said

" Just, don't tell them about the present," Ace said.

" Fine, I won't tell everyone, bye Ace, " Cinque said, getting back to her usual self.

" Bye, " Ace said and enters his room, After that Cinque walk to her dorm room,

" I'll tell everyone about this tomorrow, " Cinque thought.

" Hey Cinque, " Cater said with a wave, when Cinque walk pass her.

" Or now, " Cinque thought with a smile and walk towards Cater.

" Hey Cater, there's something I want to tell you, " Cinque said to Cater.

" Really? What is it? " Cater said to Cinque.

" I'll tell you as soon as we find everyone, now where is everyone? " Cinque said.

" At the class, " Cater said.

" Good, let's go, " Cinque said with a cheerful smile and walk to their class, with Cater who was confused.

**Ace's room**

After Ace entered his room, he put the big bag on his study desk and lay down on his bed, he was really tired, because of his journey yesterday, but he was still thinking about the surprise.

"Finally, I could buy the necklace, but for now I just want to sleep, " Ace thought and close his eyes, after that he quickly fall asleep. He didn't mind that he haven't take a bath yet or change his clothes or etc, for now he just wanted to rest and sleep.

**Deuce's room**

Deuce was staring outside through her window in her dorm room blankly, she was spacing out right now and if you're wondering what's happening in her mind, actually she was thinking about Ace, she was still thinking why he went to the dangerous mission, he don't even know what to do with the reward. But she's just sad at this problem, first she's sad because of Ace was busy and don't have time to be with their beloved class zero and especially with her, second she just misses him and maybe the others too, Deuce stopped her 'thinking time' and lay down on her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in Class Zero**

Meanwhile, everyone in the class was chatting, fighting, even sleeping.

Trey was being chatty as usual and Sice, whose right beside Trey got annoyed and groaned while closing her ears. King was sleeping with his legs on the table and crossed arms. Eight and Nine fighting, Mog was flying right behind Nine, apparently Nine was really angry and grab Mog who was scared, and threw Mog to Eight's direction who was laughing while dodging Mog easily, while Mog… he landed on the wall and fall to the ground, Queen and Rem was chatting, Machina reading a book, Seven and Jack chatting but looks like Jack was trying to flirt with Seven.

" Just admit it you can't name all four kingdoms of Oriense, " Eight said to Nine, with a mocking grin.

"I… I can name all four kingdoms of Oriense, damn it " Nine said angrily and threw Mog again, who was already flying right beside Nine. Just like earlier Eight laughed while dodging Mog while a mocking grin and Mog landed at the wall again and fall to the ground again. Nine had it and grab Eight by his collar.

" I can name all four of them ! " Nine said angrily.

" Cannot, " Eight said.

" Can too, " Nine said.

" Cannot, " Eight said.

" Can too, " Nine said.

" Cannot, " Eight said.

" Can too, " Nine said.

" Cannot, " Eight said.

" Can too, " Nine said.

" Will you guys stop it ! " Queen yelled, felling annoyed, hearing that Eight and Nine stopped yelling, so instead they whisper.

" Cannot, " Eight said whispering.

" Can too, " Nine said whispering.

" You coward, you got scared to Queen, " Eight said.

" Shut up you bastard, I'm not scared of her, " Nine said.

" Yes, you do, " Eight said.

" No, I don't, " Nine said.

" Yes, you do, " Eight said.

" No, I don't, " Nine said.

" Yes, you do, " Eight said.

" No, I don't, " Nine said.

" Yes, you do, " Eight said.

" No, I don't, " Nine said.

" Boys, quite already ! " Queen said with an evil glare, Eight and Nine stopped the whispering and said :

" Y-Yes ma'am, " They both said in unison.

" So where was I ? " Queen asked to Rem.

" You said Nine gave you a banquet of rose for your birthday, " Rem said.

" Oh yes, as I was saying, Nine gave it to me and say happy birthday, " Queen said.

" Awww~ how sweet of him, " Rem said with a smile and clasp her hands together.

" Yeah, but he's stupid, " Queen said.

" Maybe he is stupid, but looks like he likes you, " Rem said, hearing that Queen can't help but to blush.

" No way, anyway How about you and Machina ? " Queen said, hearing this it's Rem's turn to blush.

" Seven, can I try your new camera ? " Jack said.

" For what? " Seven said.

" So I can take a picture of you and keep it, " Jack joked, maybe he's serious.

" Are you serious Jack ? " Seven asked, actually she was felling fluttered.

" Not really, but if you wanted to then sure, " Jack said with a smile, hearing that Seven don't know what to said or do, so she can't help but to blush, earning a grin from Jack. Then suddenly the big wooden door opened, showing two girls.

" Hey guys, " the girls said in unison.

" Hey Cinque, Hey Cater, Kupo," Mog said, apparently there's a little bruise on Mog's face because of he hit the wall and the ground twice.

" What happened to you, moglin ?" Cinque asked while examining his bruises.

" Nine throwed me to Eight's direction, but Eight dodge, so I landed on the wall and fall to the ground twice, kupo, " Mog said.

" Nine!…. Eight!… " Cinque yelled angrily while summoning her Mace.

" Woah… I and Eight were just playing with Mog, right Mog? " Nine said with a nervous voice.

" No, kupo, " Mog said.

" LIAR ! " Cinque yelled and chase Nine and Eight with her Mace.

" NO ! NOT THE MACE ! " Nine and Eight yelled in unison and run away from Cinque, Nine and Eight run to King's direction, who was sleeping and both of them make King fall from his chair with a loud thump. King immediately woke up from his sleep and looked at the two who was being chased by a berserking girl with a mace. He stands up and sits on his chair again and after that he sleeps again.

" COME BACK HERE ! " Cinque yelled.

" NO FREAKING WAY ! " Nine yelled while running.

" Cinque stop, you said you want to say something, " Cater said, which make Cinque stop chasing the duo.

" You're right ! " Cinque said and come back to the front of the class and yelled :

" Everyone, I have an important announcement for you guys ! " Cinque said, now all eyes went to Cinque, except King who was currently sleeping.

" Alright, I want to tell you guys- KING WAKE UP! " Cinque yelled really loud when she saw King was still sleeping, this cause King to startled and fall from his chair again and stand with crossed arms. He let out a small 'tch' and sits on his chair again.

" Alright, I want to tell you guys something !, Deuce's birthday is 13 days away !" Cinque said straight forward, which made the other class zero shocked, maybe they're forgot about that or haven't know about that yet.

" Then, what do you have in mind ? " Eight asked.

" I say, we should arrange a surprise party ! " Cinque said.

" Good idea ! " Rem said, the others agreed with it and started arranging the surprise party.

" Wait, someone's missing ! " Cater said, she absent the others, Cinque, Queen, Nine, Eight, Seven, Jack, Trey, Sice, King, Rem, Machina, Her, Mog, Deuce she's an exception, Ace….

" Ace is missing, " Cater said.

" He's in his room, " Cinque informed.

" Really ? Why don't we get him here, so we can plan it all together, " Cater said.

" He just got back from a mission a few hours ago, besides he's the one who telled me about Deuce's birthday, we could ask him to plan this with us tomorrow, so let's let him rest, " Cinque said.

" I see, " Queen said.

" So, let's get started ! " Cinque yelled.

" Yeah ! " Cater said while smiling in excitement.

" Kupo ! " Mog said with is two hands in the air while smiling and the others did the same too.

**To be continued**

**AN : **

**FC : Sorry for taking so long, anyway is it long enough ? Do you like it? Hate it? I'm surely hopes that you guys didn't hate it or didn't like it. Plus I know it's language is reallllyyyyyy hard to understand especially the conflict part, I'm not good at that and I still have a lot of grammar errors but if I re-read it again it'll take weeks even months, I just go wayyyy too excited about this so I'M SO SORRY ! And I think the scene when Ace is still at Concordia palace, it was so OOC, he's overreacting, plus I actually did that on purpose, because of you guys might got bored so I added some humor (?) even though I think it's not funny (sorry I don't have sense of humor) But anyway please review, whether you want to use the new facility or not or just log in and then review this story. Well suit yourself, anyway please Review. Favs, reviews, and critics is really appreciated ! And sorry if it's too OOC !**


	9. Secondary plan and Ace and Deuce's Duet

**AN :**

**FC : Yo! Long time no see! Anyways sorry for always updating late, but don't blame me cause there's many things and events happened, plus I had no inspiration so yeah! And because of my lateness I make this chapter a bit longer! And by the way I haven't edited this chapter, but because of my lateness I think it's best to update it first I'll edit it later, So please understand why this chapter has a lot of mistakes. **

**Let's reply for the reviewers!**

**For GroundZeroFirework : Sorry to make you waiting so long! I was quite busy, anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Crystallium : Yo! Thanks for being honest, you really think so? Thanks! Anyway I know that the characterization and grammar is very off, but I couldn't help it cause I don't have the game (I mean I never played it before so that's why it's very OOC) I even don't have a Playstation Portable so yeah, and for the grammatical errors yeah I know I got a lot of errors here and there but I couldn't help it I'm still learning and English is my second language so I hope you understand, and I'm so sorry! **

**Shana Nakazawa : Yo! Makasih ya udah nge review cerita FC yang ancur ini, emang EYD nya masih kurang tapi FC nggak terlalu ngerti sama yaa….. begitulahhh….. Di bagian Concordia nya lucu? Makasih, hehehehe soalnya FC ga punya sense of humor, hehehehe. Tenang aja udah tak review. **

**FC **

**p.s : Iya FC ama FT berenti dari LIA, yaaaahhhhh ga bisa ketemuan dehhh…. Yaaahhhh, tapi tenang FC, FT, dan Shana masih bisa nerkomunikasi lewat Review masing-masing, facebook, twitter, dll. Until Next Time! **

**There! Anyways this chapter is a song chapter, but that doesn't mean that this story will be all musical like, I'll keep it for the band. **

**Song : A Thousand Years **

**by : Cristina Perri**

**Enjoy the chapter! And This never happened in the game just contains spoilers and Very OOC and a lot of grammatical errors!**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

" **Ace is missing, " Cater said.**

" **He's in his room, " Cinque informed.**

" **Really ? Why don't we get him here, so we can plan it all together, " Cater said.**

" **He just got back from a mission a few hours ago, besides he's the one who telled me about Deuce's birthday, we could ask him to plan this with us tomorrow, so let's let him rest, " Cinque said.**

" **I see, " Queen said.**

" **So, let's get started ! " Cinque yelled.**

" **Yeah ! " Cater said while smiling in excitement.**

" **Kupo ! " Mog said with is two hands in the air while smiling and the others did the same too.**

**Deuce's Room**

Deuce woke up still felling gloomy, so she lazily enter the bathroom and take a bath. Today she doesn't really know what to do, she get dressed in white dress and her usual hair style. Deuce gets out from her room and headed to class zero, maybe the others are there.

.

.

.

**Ace's Room**

Ace woke up a bit late today; because of he was really tired yesterday. He quickly gets up and takes a bath; he doesn't really know what to do today, but he wants to see if Deuce is okay. Ace quickly dressed in white shirt and black jeans, Ace opens his room's door and steps outside.

Ace gets out from his room and walks to the living room, maybe Deuce is there. When Ace arrived at the living room, Deuce is not there, but Cinque and Cater is there, they were talking to each other.

" Maybe I should ask to Cinque, " Ace thought as he walk to Cinque.

" Hey Cinque, Hey Cater, " Ace said

"Oh, Hey Ace, "Cinque said

" How is the plan ?" Ace asked

" It's going pretty well, but actually we need you to discuss some matters, " Cinque replied

" Why me? " Ace asked

" Well… don't you want to surprise Deuce? " Cinque said, hearing that Ace can't answer it, maybe it's a good idea, plus he could apologize to Deuce.

" Fine… " Ace said with a sigh

" Alright, let's go! Everyone is waiting in the class, " Cater said, Ace followed them and hoped that he will find Deuce on the way. After a few minutes of walking Ace, Cinque, and Cater finally arrived at class zero.

**Meanwhile in Class Zero**

Everyone is chatting, fighting, and sleeping. Like King he sleep in the class as usual, Trey in his usual chatty mode and a groaning in annoyance Sice, Queen and Rem and this time Deuce join them, Machina still reading his book, Jack whose trying to flirt Seven and succeeded to get her camera and he is trying to take a picture of Seven, but Seven says no because it's embarrassing, and a fighting Nine and Eight with Mog trying to stop the duo.

" Hey Deuce, what's wrong ? " Rem asked as she looked at Deuce who was gloomy.

" I'm fine Rem, thanks for asking, " Deuce replied with a little smile.

" Come on Deuce, you could tell us, " Queen said

" It's nothing really, " Deuce said with a smile, trying to at least make them believe that she's alright, although her heart is in pain.

" Well, if you say so, but if you want to tell, we'll be all ears, " Rem said

" Okay, " Deuce said with a smile, and the three of them continued to chat.

" Sevennnnn….. " Jack said with a pleading voice.

" What ? " Seven said.

" Come on, look over here, " Jack said while trying to get Seven's photo, but she keep block her face.

" No, " Seven said.

" Pleaseeeee…. Just one, " Jack said, he tried to take Seven's pictures from all different angle, but Seven didn't even give him a chance to take a photo of her.

" Jack, for the last time, I don't wanted to, " Seven said, hearing that Jack sighed and said :

" Fine, here's your camera, " Jack said while handing Seven's camera with a sad face, Seven takes her camera while looking at Jack's sad face. Looking at that Seven feels guilty.

" Fine, just one alright, " Seven said with a sigh and handed the camera to Jack, hearing that Jack's face lightened and accepted the camera happily.

" Thanks Sev, " Jack said with a grin, hearing that Seven just nodded and said

" Hurry up before I change my mind, " Seven said.

" Right, " Jack said and quickly took Seven's picture.

" Thanks, wanna see the picture? " Jack said.

" Sure, " Seven said while she inched closer to Jack so she could see the picture, Jack showed it and said :

" You're pretty, " Jack said while looking at Seven who was smiling in the picture, hearing that Seven blushed and said

" Thanks, anyway where would you keep it ? " Seven asked

" I'll keep your photo in my heart and my mind so I could remember you every single day in my life, " Jack said with a grin, earning a blushing crimson Seven. Then suddenly two girls and one blonde boy enter the room.

" Hey guys, " The two girls said in unison.

" Hey, " Deuce said, hearing that Ace knows the familiar voice and quickly walks to Deuce's direction and stopped in front of her.

" Are you okay Deuce ? " Ace asked.

" I'm completely fine Ace, why ? " Deuce said.

" Nothing, just asking, " Ace said.

" Okay, " Deuce said, Cater saw Deuce is in the class and go to Rem's direction, because they want to plan the surprise again but this time with Ace.

" Hey Rem, since when Deuce is here ? " Cater whispered

" She's here since, an hour ago, " Rem whispered back.

" But, how about the birthday plan, " Cater whispered.

" I don't know, any idea? " Rem said

" Kick her out of here? " Cater said

" Of course not, " Rem said.

" Then, what should we do? " Cater asked

" Maybe, we could distract her to somewhere ? " Rem replied

"But, who will be the distracter? " Cater asked again.

" I don't know, " Rem replied

" How about Trey? " Cater said

" Why ? " Rem asked

" He's chatty, " Cater replied

" But, if she's here it's the same, she'll hear it and our plan will be a disaster, " Rem said

" Well, he can take her somewhere, " Cater said

" Okay then, let's ask Trey first, " Rem said

" Trey come here for a second, " Rem said, Trey hears that Rem called him and walk to her.

" What is it that you need me? " Trey asked.

" Hey, could you take Deuce somewhere? We need to plan the surprise again, since Ace is here, " Rem said.

" Sure, but where? " Trey asked again.

" I don't know, somewhere, the music room, the salon, the courtyard, whatever! " Cater said

" Okay, I'll take her to the music room, " Trey said and leave the girls to go to Deuce, who was talking with Queen and Ace.

" Hey Deuce, " Trey said.

" Hey Trey, what is it? " Deuce asked.

" Could you come with me to the music room, " Trey replied.

" Why? " Deuce asked.

" Just come with me please, " Trey said.

" Okay, " Deuce said and leave the room with Trey, after a few minutes of walking they both finally arrived at the music room and enters the room.

" Alright, we're here, now what ? " Deuce asked.

" I just want to teach you playing the piano, " Trey said, actually he was nervous of this and doesn't really have another option.

" Wait, aren't you an electric keyboard player in King and Jack's band? " Deuce asked.

" It's the same concept, so do you want it or not? " Trey said.

" Okay, " Deuce said, she's a bit confused about this, because Trey suddenly teach her playing the piano, but she ignore this. Hearing that Trey sigh in relief and said :

" Alright, let's start now, " Trey said and walks to the piano, he sit on the chair right in front of the piano.

" Okay, " Deuce said and followed Trey to the piano, Deuce sit on the chair beside Trey and put her fingers on the piano's keys.

" Alright, I'll teach you a song, " Trey said and start playing the notes. The song Trey going to teach is A thousand Years by Christina Perri.

" Of course, " Deuce replied.

" Okay, now pay attention to my fingers, " Trey said while putting his fingers on the piano and start playing the notes, he play the first part and let Deuce play.

" Your turn, " Trey said.

" Okay, " Deuce said and started to play the song.

" Very nice, now pay attention, " Trey said and plays the second part.

" Your turn, " Trey said, Deuce plays the second part. Actually Deuce know how to play the piano, because of Arecia taught her the basics when she's 10 years old, so she could play the piano but she can't play a song yet. But now, she could because of Trey is teaching her a song right now.

" Nice, you know you played it just like an expert, " Trey said.

" Well, mother actually taught me when I was 10 years old, " Deuce said.

" Wow, you know you could join our band, " Trey said.

" hmmm maybe next time, could we continue the lesson, " Deuce said.

" Right, alright let's continue, " Trey said and continue his lesson to Deuce.

**Meanwhile in Class Zero**

" Alright, everyone listen up! " Cater said, in a few second everyone fell silent.

" Alright, you guys know Deuce's birthday is 12 days away, now w- KING WAKE UP !, " Cater yelled when she saw King was still sleeping, King immediately woke up and this make him to fall from his chair to the ground, King actually pissed because of his sleep was always disturbed just like yesterday, King stands up and sit on his chair again.

" Alright, as I was saying Deuce's birthday is 12 days away, so now we need to plan it out, " Cater said.

" Okay, now we need to buy all of the birthday equipment, " Cater said.

" Yeah, like what? " Eight asked.

" Well, like a birthday cake, maybe some snacks and drinks, etc, " Cater said.

" But, who'll buy the cake? " Rem asked.

" I don't know, How about Nine? " Cater said.

" Hell no, you buy it Eight, " Nine said.

" No way, you buy it Jack, " Eight said.

" No, you buy it Machina, " Jack said.

" No, you buy it King, " Machina said.

" No, you buy it Sice, " King said.

" No way, how about this, we pick the cake first, but what is Deuce's favorite cake? " Sice said.

" I don't know, " Cinque said and looked at Cater and making a 'Do you know? ' face.

" Hey, don't look at me, I know nothing, " Cater said.

" Ace you're pretty close to Deuce, do you know what is it? " Queen said.

" I don't know, but, I and Deuce once go to this café and she ordered strawberry cheese cake, she said it's delicious, so I think how about strawberry cheese cake? " Ace said.

" Strawberry cheese cake it is then, " Queen said.

" Alright then, let's see the cake's price first and then we'll collect everyone's money, " Sice said.

" Nice, now all we need to do is to buy her a present, " Cater said.

" Oi, but I don't know what to buy, " Nine said.

" Just buy something, " Queen said.

" Do I looked like a freaking girl? " Nine said

" You looked like one, if you ask me," Eight said while grinning.

" Shut up Eight, Fine, I'll help you, " Queen said, all of the boys didn't know what to buy for Deuce, because they didn't understand girls stuff, so Queen helps Nine, Sice helps King, Cater helps Eight, and Seven helps Jack.

" How about Ace and Trey? " Cater asked.

" Cinque will help and tell Trey about this, Ace how about you? " Queen said.

" I already bought one, " Ace said.

" Oooohhhh, looks like he likes her, " Jack said, hearing that Ace tried to hide his blush.

" I-I don't, " Ace lied, of course Cinque already know about this and just smile.

" Hah, don't lie, I saw you guys at the café a few days ago, being all lovey dovey, " Jack said with a smirk.

" I already told you we're not being lovey dovey, " Ace said, hearing that Nine swung an arm around Ace's shoulder.

" Hey, don't lie to us, " Nine said while smirking.

" It's the tru- " Ace said but got cut off by Nine

" Now, now, Chocoboloverboy, what is the present that you're going to give her, " Nine said. Ace was a bit pissed because of the nickname, But he let that slip first.

" It's a secret, of course, " Ace said while holding back his anger.

" Hah, trying to get a move ? " Jack said.

" I already told you, that I didn't like her, " Ace lied again.

" Oh come on, tell us! " Jack said.

" Enough! " Ace yelled, getting pissed because of his friends 'daily routine, which is why the icy blade of ice was driven crazy with this class. Hearing Ace's rage everyone in the class fell silent, because of this is a kind of rare event or occasion, because of Ace never yelled like that except when his friends is in kind of dangerous situation, he will come and defend or help his friends.

" Anyway, are we done here? " Ace asked after calming himself.

" *clears throat * Y-Yeah, " King said.

" Okay then, I'm leaving to search Deuce, " Ace declared and left the room.

" He's a demon, " Nine said while sweat beads still running down his face.

" He's way worse than Queen, " Eight said, of course Queen heard that and give the duo a death glare and said :

" What did you say? " Queen said with a low voice and dark aura around her. Nine and Eight gulps nervously.

Needless to say they ended up with lots of bruises**.**

**Meanwhile**

Deuce and Trey finished Trey's 'piano lessons' and now Deuce can play the song at ease.

"Wow, you're really a great teacher, " Deuce said.

" Why thank you, " Trey said with his usual gentleman attitude.

" Anyway I'm going to go back to the class, do you want to come with me? " Trey asked.

" No, I want to be here, for a while, " Deuce said.

" Alright, see you later Deuce, " Trey said.

" Bye Trey, " Deuce said and after that Trey leaves the room.

" Guess, now, I just need some more practice, but this time with lyrics, " Deuce thought and started to play the notes.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…._

**Meanwhile Outside the Music Room**

Trey exits the music room and walk to class zero because maybe there's some information that he missed. After a few minutes after Trey left, Ace was walking around to search for Deuce and suddenly he hears someone playing the piano and singing in the Music room. He opens the music's room door and takes a look at who was the person who played the piano. He was surprised that the person who played the piano and singing was actually Deuce. _"One step closer" _Deuce sang, hearing that Ace's mind began thinking like, "Her voice is beautiful, "Ace thought, he know that the song Deuce sang earlier is A Thousand Years, it was quite popular these days. Looks like Deuce doesn't know he is here, Ace approaches Deuce and pats her shoulder, instantly Deuce stopped playing the piano.

"Hey, "Ace said with a smile.

"Hey, "Deuce replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here? " Ace asked.

"Just playing the piano, Trey taught me how to play it, "Deuce replied.

"I see, "Ace said, then walk over to an acoustic guitar near the Piano.

"What are you doing, " Deuce asked curiously.

"Play the guitar part of the song, " Ace replied while tuning the guitar.

"No way, you could play guitar? " Deuce asked surprised.

"King taught me, " Ace replied.

"I never knew that, " Deuce said.

"It's because I never tell the others, " Ace said.

"Want a duet? " Ace asked after he finished tuning the guitar.

"Of course, " Deuce replied with a smile, plus she wants to know Ace's skills to play the guitar.

Deuce started to play the piano part, and started to sing.

"_Heartbeats fast"_

Deuce started singing as Ace started playing the guitar part

"_Colors and promises"_

"_How to be brave"  
"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall"  
"But watching you stand alone"  
"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"_

In Deuce's thought they are thinking about this lyric, that is making her remember when she followed Ace to Concordia, she watched him standing all alone when he was fighting the elder drake, and when he was about to pass out all of her doubts suddenly goes away somehow and quickly helped him, she didn't think twice because all she wanted to is to help Ace at the moment.

"_**One step closer"**_

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you"  
"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"  
"For a thousand years"  
**__"I love you for a__** thousand more"**_

**Meanwhile Outside the Music Room**

A young man with a coiffed blonde hair and A gray haired girl, was grinning while looking at Ace and Deuce.

"Hey, can I borrow your camera for a sec, " The young man said.

" Sure, here, " The girl said.

" Thanks, " The young man said and take pictures of Ace and Deuce who was playing the instruments while singing in the music room, in a different angles.

" Oh~ Everyone is going to be crazy if they see these pictures, " The young man said.

" Yeah right, " The girl said, after they finished taking pictures of the 'couple' They leave them and go back to their class, to show the pictures.

**Music Room **

Deuce and Ace was still singing, apparently they haven't notice that is someone was taking pictures of them.

"_Time stands still"  
"Beauty in all she is"  
__**"I will be brave"  
"I will not let anything take away"  
"What's standing in front of me"  
**__"Every breath"  
"Every hour has come to this"  
"One step closer"_

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you"  
"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"  
"For a thousand years"  
"I love you for a thousand more"**_

"_**And all along I believed I would find you"  
"Time has brought your heart to me"  
"I have loved you for a thousand years"  
"I love you for a thousand more"**_

"_One step closer"  
__**"One step closer"  
**_

"_I have died everyday waiting for you"  
"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"  
"For a thousand years"  
"I love you for__** a thousand more"**_

_**"And all along I believed I would find you"  
"Time has brought your heart to me"  
"I have loved you for a thousand years"  
**__"I love you__** for a thousand more"**_

(Music stopped playing)

Deuce and Ace stopped, and looked at each other.

"Your singing and piano skills is beautiful, you played the song beautifully " Ace said with a smile.

"Thanks, your guitar skills is awesome too, " Deuce said with a smile.

**In Class Zero**

Trey had arrived in the class and he was asking about the information that he had missed

" So, is there anything that I missed? " Trey asked

" Cinque? " Queen said while looking for Cinque

" Hai Hai! " Cinque said while raises her right hand.

" Alright, First we're going to collect everyone's money for the birthday cake and for buying the presents the boys team up with the girls and you with me is a team, " Cinque explained

" I see, but what should we buy anyway ? I think since girls are quite picky so may I suggest we list what Deuce's favorite things or stuffs so…. Blah.. ….." Trey said in his usual chatty mode.

" Anyway, I see that Eight and Nine had a lot of bruises, so what happened? " Trey asked.

" Queen punched them, " Cater said.

" I see, I think that we should give some ice on it, so it would be better because of bruise is a broken or cutted veins so... blah..blahh…..blahh….

" There he go again, " Eight said. Hearing Trey's chatty mode is on Sice quickly closed her ears while groaning in annoyance, Nine was walking around while yelling ' I'm not listening' while eight was singing ' Laaa….laaaa…laaaaa' so he couldn't hear Trey's chatty session, King doesn't interested so instead of hearing 'Trey's not quite important conversation' so he sits on his chair and started to sleep, while the others was sitting on their respective chair while trying to be patient of Trey's chatty session.

" Although bruises is not quite dangerous, it is still bad for health, here, let me do a favor, " Trey said while casting a blizzaga spell.

" There, you guys could rubbed the ices on the bruises, " Trey said, Nine and Eight quickly rubs their bruises on the ice.

" Ahhhhh, this is nice, thanks Trey, " Eight said while rubbing his bruised head on the ice.

" Man… I can't feel my head because of the bruises, " Nine said trying to chop the ices with his lance into small pieces, so it'll be easier to put on the bruises.

" By the way, have you guys see Jack and Seven ? I haven't seen them after Ace's fury, " Cater asked.

" I think I saw them exited the class a few minutes ago, " Rem replied, suddenly the door burst open and appearing a coiffed blonde haired boy and a silver haired girl.

" Guys you're not gonna believe what we just see! " The coiffed blonde boy said.

" What is it Jack? " Queen asked to the said person.

" When I and Seven was walking around we pass the music room and…. And we saw- " Jack was cut off short when Seven said

" Just look at the photo we took, " Seven said, after that everyone even King who was currently sleeping quickly rushes to Seven and Jack's sides so they could see what is the photo. Seven showed the photo from her camera and everyone's face was…. How can I say this….hmmmm….. Shocked?... they eyes bulged out because of it's unbelievable?... They faces was priceless? I don't know you could pick one whatever you want, cause all of their faces were like that.

" WHAT! " Everyone yelled except Jack and Seven.

" I can't believe it! " Eight said.

" I don't know Ace could play guitar? " Trey said.

" Actually I teach him, " King replied and received an ' Oh ' as an answer.

" You gotta freaking kidding me! " Nine yelled.

" When did you get this? " Queen asked.

" A few minutes ago, " Seven replied

" Did they noticed you? " Queen asked again.

" Fortunately they seem didn't to notice us, " Seven replied.

" Good! " Nine yelled with a grin.

" Why? " Cater asked.

" Cause hell yeah of course so I could tease them, " Nine replied.

" Good idea! " Eight said while grinning and both of them laughs evilly. Seeing that everyone sweat dropped because of the duo looked and acted like a maniac.

" Hey Queen, when we started to buy the presents? " Cater asked.

" That's right, alright everyone, for the presents we could buy it starting tomorrow, but we have to take turns so no one could notice us especially Deuce, " Queen said.

" Ok then, anyways I gotta go, wanna print the photos, " Jack said while taking the camera with him and walk towards the big wooden door.

" Hey Jack, please copy lots of Ace and Deuce's photos! " Eight said.

" Ok! " Jack said and leaves the room.

**Music Room**

Ace and Deuce finished their chatting and decided to go back to their respective rooms.

" Hey, I want to go back to my room, " Deuce said.

" Me too, want to go there together? " Ace asked.

" Sure, " Deuce said with a smile.

They exited the room and walks to the dorm direction hand in hand.

**To Be Continued**

**AN : **

**Information about the song :**

**Italic + Bold : Duet**

**Italic : Solo**

**FC : It's crappy, I know and the grammatical errors, yeah I know it's worst. But I can't help it I don't have any inspiration right now and the story is quite hard to understand. My head hurts. Anyways, the idea when Ace and Deuce having a duet, just got popped up to my head so I write it (more like type it) Anyways please don't kill me because the story is crappy. I was kind of busy. So maybe the next chapter will be late too. By the way I'M SO SORRY! For every flaws that I have in this chapter/ story (I haven't edit this chapter). Thank you for understanding! Anyways stay tune and don't forget to Review.**


	10. Ace and Deuce's Photo Trouble

**AN : **

**FC : YO! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I was to busy at school and bla bla bla, got tons of homework, projects, exam and bla bla bla, ugh I'm tired of it! Anyway sorry if this story is really ooc and all of that flaws in the story man….i'm tired. And my 'good for nothing teacher' mades a stupid homework that is we have to make a dictionary, ugh…. Anyways let's reply for the reviewers, for:**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yo! Sorry I've spoiled it again T^T, anyways thanks for loving this crappy story of mine, I was really thankful, due to my thankfulness of you I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE THE AND GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN!. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, please keep reading and reviewing this story.**

**gery toya-toya: My… I can't stop laughing because of your name…(puffftttt…. *trying to surpress my laughter) soooo funny your name makes me remember about a commercial in the tv, hahahahha. anyways thanks for reviewing this story and consider this story is coolll! Ahahahahahahaha….**

**That's all thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up and I'll try my best to cover my flaws of this story! **

**Note : Sadly I don't own Final Fantasy Type-0 (I hear that the game's name is not Final Fantasy Agito XIII, because SE changed it into Final Fantasy Type-0, so I was thinking isn't it about time for changing the fandom's name to Final Fantasy Type-0?) If I did, the pairings I like would have already be a couple wherever the place is (I mean, anime, manga, or the game)**

**Enjoy the tenth chapter! **

**Waiiiitttt because of my busyness I forgot that in 17 August and 30 August is Jack's and Eight's birthday! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS! Maybe I'll give you guys some presents in the story about you guys (J7 and 8C * I ship these pairings and you know the rest) well… or not…**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

**Ace and Deuce finished their chatting and decided to go back to their respective rooms.**

" **Hey, I want to go back to my room, " Deuce said. **

" **Me too, want to go there together? " Ace asked.**

" **Sure, " Deuce said with a smile.**

**They exited the room and walks to the dorm direction hand in hand.**

**Class Zero**

Everyone was already gathered in the class, well except Deuce, to choose who's buying the present first.

"So….Who's going first?" Eight asked to the others.

"Why, don't you go first then?" An annoyed Sice answered Eight.

"I was only asking," Eight said.

"Quiet, alright Nine and I will go first, tomorrow will be Trey and Cinque's turn, Machina and Rem, Jack and Seven, Eight and Cater's, and then King and Sice, do not tell Deuce about this! Understood?" Queen informed and received a 'yes' from everyone.

"Good, Nine let's go," Queen called, Nine quickly stands up and followed Queen, who was already exited the room.

"Oi, Jack, come here," Eight called, hearing his name called he walked to Eight, who was calling him.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"Hey, did you bring the photos?" Eight asked with a grin.

"Of course," Jack said with a grin.

"Where is it?" Eight asked, Jack inserted his right hand to his pocket and took out the photos from his pocket.

"Here," Jack said while handing the photos over to Eight. Eight received it and laughs manically.

"Oh, I'm sooooo going to tease them, muahahahahaha….." Eight laughed again.

"I think, it's not really a good idea," Trey said.

"What do you mean?" Eight asked stopping his 'evil laugh session'.

"What I mean is, what if Ace got angry again, he'll be furious if we teased him just like yesterday, remember?" Trey explained. Remembering what happened yesterday, Ace was like a berserking behemoth but much much much worse. Eight shrugged off the thought about a furious Ace, even the thought makes him shivers.

"You're right, here Jack," Eight said while handing the photo to Jack.

"No…No…No…. I just copied it, you said you want the photos to tease them," Jack said while get rid of Eight's hand who was handing him the photo.

"But you're the one who took the photos," Eight said handing the photo to Jack again.

"Nuh uh… You want it and now it's yours," Jack said getting rid of Eight's hand who was handing him the photo again.

"No, you," Eight said giving it to Jack.

"No, you," Jack said giving it again to Eight.

"No, you," Eight said giving it to Jack.

"No, you," Jack said giving it again to Eight.

"No, you," Eight said giving it to Jack.

"No, you," Jack said giving it again to Eight. They kept continuing that for a good 15 minutes, until….

"Hey guys…." Ace said who just entered the class.

"ACE?!" Jack and Eight said in unison while panicking.

"Hurry, hide it! hide it!" Eight said while looking for a place to hide the photos.

"Hey Eight, Jack what are you guys doing," Ace asked when he saw the duo. Eight and Jack got panicked and quickly hides the photo behind their backs.

"Nothing," Eight said with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure? What's that behind your back?" Ace asked.

"There is absolutely nothing," Eight said getting more panicked.

"Okay then," Ace said and turn his back and walked away.

"Phew, I thought I was going to die," Eight said.

"It's your fault," Jack said.

"My fault? It's technically your fault," Eight said.

"No, the photo is yours," Jack said.

"Hey, I thought he won't be angry," Eight said.

"Not angry, FURIOUS is the right word," Jack said.

"Whatever, well can't I least keep Ace and Deuce's photos?" Eight asked.

"Of-"

"Who's photos?" Ace asked with a sharp glare to Eight and Jack.

"It's no ones photos," Eight said with a lot of sweat beads running along his face.

"Oh well," Ace said and slowly took one of his cards

Eight gasps as he saw the cards, oh he is really going to die right now. Eight looked at Jack who was already talking with Seven a.k.a fleeing from Ace's fury.

"Look it's just-" Eight got cut off when Ace cast the card, then disappeared, he thought it was a blizzaga or a firaga spell but apparently, he is wrong, because the card Ace casts earlier is a teleport card and appear right behind Eight and quickly took the photos and teleport again in front of Eight.

"H-Hey," Eight said when he saw him took the photos. Ace looked at the photos and surprised at the photo, because it was Him and Deuce in the photo. The photo was him with a white shirt and jeans playing the acoustic guitar and Deuce with White dress playing the piano, and the rays of sunset lighting up the room hahhhh…..how…..matching and the lights were very supporting the photo and a good angle, maybe in the future Jack could be a professional photographer. Ace's face instantly got red from head to toe and you could see a smoke coming out from his head.

"Who…did…..this….?" Ace said with a low voice, his bangs were covering his eyes, so Eight doesn't really know if Ace was furious or not.

"Uh…uh….Jack took the photo," Eight said nervously, hearing that Ace quickly turns his head to Jack who noticed that his name is being called.

"H-Hey, you said to copy lots of Ace and Deuce's photos," Jack said trying to defense himself from being blamed and some serious injuries. Well… of course both of them want themselves to be save from Ace's fury but….. both of them were already in a trap card casted by Ace, before they could say anything more. Ace putted the photos in his pants' pocket

"Now, tell me who did this," Ace said, the spell was a confuse spell, so maybe they'll tell the truth?

"Hey Ace, sooo what's the question again?" Eight asked with a girlish voice.

"HE SAID, WHO TOOK THE PHOTOS, STUPID!" Jack yelled to Eight, absolutely it's because of the spell.

"DON'T NEED TO YELL! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU ARE MAKING ME DEAF!" Eight yelled to Jack.

"Just answer the question!" Ace yelled, very pissed because of the duo.

"Jack took the photos, I and Nine was going to tease you and Deuce with the photo, but Nine left with Queen, sooooo guess I'm the one who will going to tease you, you love herrrr, don't you?" Eight said that make the others smiling.

"I'm not!" Ace said with a blush.

"Awww, make the little one blush," Jack said, teasing Ace who is blushing furiously.

"Patience Ace," Ace thought while inhaling and exhaling repeatedly, trying to control his anger.

"You love herrrr…. don't you?" Jack said with a grin.

"I don't!" Ace said.

"A2!" Jack yelled.

"A2?" The other asked.

"Yeah, Ace and the 2 means Deuce" Jack said.

"2…? Deuce's attributed number? Hmmm…..GOOD IDEA!" Eight said making everyone startled because of his sudden outburst.

"A2…A2…A2…A2…A2~" Jack and Eight sing like a chorus, Ace's eyebrows started to twitched, face red, and smoke coming out from his head because of Jack and Eight, finally Ace can't handle his anger again and threw a firaga bomb towards Jack and Eight.

"A2..A2…A2- AAAAA!" Jack and Eight yelled just like a girl. (SFX : BOOMMM!)

**Meanwhile in the library**

Deuce was in the library accompanied with Mog looking for some novels. Deuce didn't find anything interesting so he climbs the stairs to search in the upper shelf, when suddenly she hears an explosion and suddenly makes the ground shake. Deuce got startled and can't maintain her balance because of the shake.

"Deuce watch out! kupo!" Mog said while flying up to save Deuce, but Deuce can't keep her balance stable and fall to the ground and squashed Mog to the ground in the process.

"Owww….Mog? Mog where are you?" Deuce said while looking for Mog and received a small 'Down here, kupo!' Deuce quickly stands up and say sorry to Mog.

"Sorry Mog," Deuce said.

"That's okay, kupo!" Mog said already in his usual 'Mog mode'.

"I wonder what happened outside a while ago?" Deuce thought.

"Maybe, it's just students in training," Deuce thought and continued to search her books.

**Meanwhile in (the ruins of) Class Zero **

The room was a very big mess and all properties in the room was destroyed or burned to exact. Finally the confuse spell run out and Eight and Jack was confuse and their face was black.

"What happened here?" Eight asked.

"Dunno, where's everyone?" Jack said, after a few second the rubbles from their right was shaking and all of class zero student (minus Eight and Jack) was protected by a protect spell casted by Rem so they are perfectly fine not even a scratch or their faces was black. Everyone quickly look around at the 'used to be' their elegant and spacious class but now the only one that existed is rubbles and burned carpets.

"You're lucky that Queen is not here!" Sice shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ace casted a confuse spell and then threw the bomb!" Eight shout back to Sice.

"Not your fault?! Seriously? It's your fault!" Cater shouted.

"Yeah! Thanks to you and your stupid chorus! He threw the firaga bomb!" Sice shouted.

"It's not my fault! It was Jack's fault, he took the photos plus he was the one who made the A2" Eight said

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?! You said to copy them, so I did! Plus! Ace put a confuse spell over me so I don't know! Blame the spell not the person! " Jack said.

"Still, it's your fault," Eight said.

"No, it's not!" Jack said.

"Yes, it's so was!" Eight said.

"No, it's so not!" Jack said.

"Yes, it's so was!" Eight said.

"No, it's so not!" Jack said.

"Yes, it's so was!" Eight said.

"No, it's-"

"QUIET!" Someone shouted, everyone in the room quickly take a look at….. the berserking furious Queen with a confused Nine who was making a 'What the hell is going on here?' face.

"I need explanations NOW!" Queen shouted, a pissed King pushed Eight and Jack forward towards Queen.

"H-hey!" Eight said trying to break free, when both arrived in front of the berserking Queen they feel their body is getting cold like a severe blood loss.

"YOU TWO BETTER EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Queen said smoke come out from his head

"A-Ah, Queen you're back, where's Deuce's present?" Jack said with a nervous smile.

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Queen said with eyebrows twitched.

"O-Okay, well you remember when I took Ace and Deuce's photos?" Jack said and received a nod from Queen.

"Well….." Jack said and explains everything to Queen.

"I see, you better pay for this! Although Ace is the one who threw the bomb you guys was the one who make him pissed" Queen said and received an 'Okay' from the duo.

"Now, where's Ace?" Queen asked.

"Now you said it, I didn't see him since you came," Eight said.

"Where is he?"

"If he's gone then…." "AWWWW, MY PHOTOS IS STILL WITH HIM!" Eight yelled while thinking about the possibilities like… maybe he burned the photos or he rips the photos apart.

"AWWWWW, HE'LL DESTROY IT!" Eight said and maybe right now Ace is destroying the photos.

**Meanwhile**

A blond boy was sitting under a tree at the chocobo ranch and was looking at some photos while smiling.

"I'll say thanks to Jack later,"

"Good thing, that I quickly teleported here," The blond boy said and put the photos in his pocket and raise his head to look at the blue sky. Or…..not…

**To Be Continued**

**AN :**

**FC : And TA-DA finally it's finished fuhhhh, man I'm too tired to check the grammars and re-read it, so how was it, the boy in the ending well… you know who he is right? If you know tell me that in your reviews! Anyways, sorry that this is not really the main story just some refresher for the story I kind of tired to write the main story my brain was like gonna explode, so that is why I type this a humor (?) romance (well a bit?) side story! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! It will help me a ton, to make the next chapter! Please type your review in the box!**

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Type your reviews here!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	11. Hunting Presents!

**AN : Yo! It's been a while sorry, I have exams and do research about my OTPs. So, I kind of don't have time to continue the story and I have this HUGE writer's block that make me can't think, I just stare at the blank monitor of my laptop waiting for inspiration. Once again sorry! Let's just reply for the reviewers, for: **

**GroundZeroFirework : Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know that my story got a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm sorry and it's a bit uncreative (I think) thanks for reviewing the previous chapter and the previous and the previous and the previous…Hope you like this chapter (Chapter 11) bear with me it's going to be a long way till the end of the story (actually not really).**

**Shana Nakazawa : Yo! Hehehehe sori ya! FC baru ummm mudeng(?) soalnya pkenya EYD jadi agak bingung. OK! Arigatou gozaimashita untuk Shana karena sudah meng-review cerita FC dan mengkritik, tolong kritiki lagi supaya bisa jadi lebih bagus dan membaca jadi lebih terarah dan enak. Lain kali kita ngechat pake private messaging (PM) ya!  
P.S : Shana jarang sign in ya? Bales pm FC n FT. Semoga Shana sukses dalam melanjutkan cerita-cerita Shana ya! (Btw Hinata udah confess ke Naruto kan? Sebagai fan NaruHina bagaimana reaksi Shana soalnya klo FC meneriakkan Fangirl-ish scream yang keras (ga terlalu sebenernya)) FC n FT kangen. Serin ya! Klo ada kesempatan FC dan FT baca cerita Shana dan review cumin sekarang lagi ga sempet soalnya di suruh focus ke UAS. Sorry ya!**

**Alright that's all, this chapter is quite long (?) so feast your eyes, Tell me if it's way too long but I do this on purpose because I won't update everyday maybe only twice a month or something so just tell me every complaints or critiques in your reviews! **

**Previously at Fire Flower**

**A blond boy was sitting under a tree at the chocobo ranch and was looking at some photos while smiling.**

"**I'll say thanks to Jack later,"**

"**Good thing, that I quickly teleported here," The blond boy said and put the photos in his pocket and raise his head to look at the blue sky.  
**

* * *

**Peristylium 10.00 am (****Deuce's Room****)**

Deuce quickly woke up and does her usual routine, after she finished Deuce picked her book which she borrowed from the library yesterday and just before she want to exited her room her right leg suddenly feel a sharp pain, Deuce hisses and checked her leg but didn't see anything. She shrugs and thought that the pain was usual just like after she played lacrosse her leg will be sore after it because of all the running. Deuce continued her way to Class Zero.

* * *

**Meanwhile in (destroyed) Class Zero**

"Alright, guys now it's Trey and Cinque's turn to buy Deuce's gift, Trey do not let Deuce know about this! Cinque?" Queen said.

"Hai~ Hai~" Cinque said.

"Alright then, we'll take our leave," Trey said and leaves the class with Cinque.

"Now, Jack and Eight come here," Queen said, hearing that the duo instantly stand in front of Queen.

"Yes, Queen?" they asked in unison.

"You two are going to help to rebuild the class, right?" Queen asked.

"Yes" both replied.

"Good, now if I were you I would start now!" Queen said.

"H-Hai!" both replied and started to rebuild the class with a construction helmet on their heads.

"So, Queen what did you get for Deuce?" Rem asked who was right beside Queen.

"I was going to give her a-"

"Morning everyone," Deuce said and received a few mornings from the others when her happy face suddenly turned into a shocked one upon seeing the class is destroyed.

"W-What happened?" Deuce asked while looking around the 'ruins'.

"Ace threw a firaga bomb to us," Jack said with whining tone.

"Yeah, blame your blonde boyfriend," Nine said while pointing to Ace.

"Hey!" Ace said with a sharp glare.

"Why, would he throw it?" Deuce asked.

"U-UH, you see….. ummmm, Eight could you explain it?" Jack said.

"Fine, the point is Jack took some picture of you guys when you're playing instruments while singing, there I said it!" Eight said.

"But, what is it for?" Deuce asked.

"What? what for?" Eight asked.

"I mean the photos, what is it for?" Deuce said.

"Ah….that…. ummmm you see…. I was going to tease you guys with it but Queen and I was going to buy a present for yo-"

"Nine!" Ace warned Nine with a sharp glare and some more evil glares from the others.

"For Yo?" Deuce said while quirked an eyebrow with a confused face.

"A-Ah I mean…. A present for Kurasame! Yeah that's it a present for Kurasame," Nine said with a nervous grin which received a 'oh!' from the flute wielder, although Yo to Kurasame is very different not even close.

"So, it's Kurasame-sensei's birthday?" Deuce said and received an 'um…yeah' from Nine and a lot of 'yes' or 'yeah' from the others.

"Okay then, I better search for a present! bye everyone! Cater could you keep my book for a while?" Deuce said and received a 'sure' from Cater. After she thanked Cater, Deuce exited the room and a few minutes after Deuce left, everyone let out a relief sigh.

"Fuh…. I thought the plan is going to be ruined," Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Loud Mouth!" Eight said.

"Oi! It's not my fault!" Nine said.

"Whatever!" Eight said.

"Hey, just in case Deuce will suddenly come here while we discuss the plan, could someone watch over her?" Rem said.

"Yeah but…who?" Cater replied, everyone instantly looked at Ace.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Oh, come on Ace, do you want this plan to work out or not?" Cater said.

"B-But…"

"Now…Now Chocoboloverboy… you liked the idea right?" Nine said with a snicker, Ace let out a small sigh and replied a simple 'fine'

"Alright, you better hurry, she's getting far," Cater said with a smirk on her lips.

"I'll just use teleport," Ace said simply and takes a card to teleport.

**Meanwhile**

Deuce just exited the academy's gate when she heard someone called her.

"Deuce,"

"Oh, Hey Ace," Deuce replied the blonde.

"Where are you going?" Ace asked.

"The town," Deuce replied.

"To?"

"To buy Kurasame-sensei's birthday gift of course," Deuce replied.

"Right," Ace said "Am I stupid? asking a question like that?" Ace thought.

"Hey… can I accompany you?" Ace asked.

"Sure," Deuce replied with a smile as they walked to the town with silence.

After a while they reached the town still in silence, Ace broke the silence first.

"So, what are you going to get him?" Ace asked.

"I actually don't know what to get, Sensei is too quiet," Deuce replied.

"True," Ace replied.

"Do you have any ideas?" Deuce asked.

"Still thinking," Ace replied, they kept walking around town and entered few shops.

* * *

**Town 13.30 pm**

After walking the town for around an hour, Ace suggested that they'll rest in the park for a while. After for a while Deuce decided to get something to eat and advised the café when their first 'hang out' and received an 'alright' from Ace. When Deuce stands and walked her right leg hurts.

"Ouch,"

"Is something wrong?" Ace asked.

"My right leg's hurt," Deuce replied, Ace started to examine her right leg and saw a blue bruise.

"Did you fell or something?" Ace asked.

"I actually did, I fell from the library's stair when I was searching for some books," Deuce replied.

"Didn't I already say that you need to be more careful?" Ace said.

"Actually it's because of the bomb you threw and well I fell from the ladder…" Deuce said.

"Sorry," Ace mutters which Deuce heard.

"Sorry for what?" Deuce asked.

"Because of I threw the bomb you fell from the library ladder," Ace answered.

"It's okay" Deuce said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go back to the academy" Ace said.

"No!" Deuce said stubbornly with a pout.

"But you're hurt Deuce," Ace said worriedly.

"No! I want to search a gift for sensei!" Deuce said with crossed arms, seeing at her response Ace sighs.

"You're hurt" Ace said.

"So what? I still could walk you know" Deuce said.

"Correction, you even barely can stand" Ace said.

"W-Well…. I could crawl or use walls or trees as a support," Deuce said.

"Crawl? Seriously? that's just plain ridiculous," Deuce thought.

"You still want to search a gift for sensei?"

"Yes!" Deuce said with a grin.

"Even, if you're badly hurt?" Ace asked.

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Definitely" Deuce said confidently.

"But still Deuce, I'm sorry I can't let you go buy them!"

"What? Why?"

"Deuce can't you understand me? Please, I'm just trying to be responsible," Ace said.

"So, you think you should be responsible because I fell? I already told you it's okay," Deuce said.

"Still, I'm trying to be a responsible person, please understand," Ace said.

"I already forgave you Ace, it's doesn't matter now!" Deuce said starting to get tired and impatient because of this questions.

"It matters to me! You even can't stand!" Ace shouted starting to get impatience because of Deuce's stubbornness.

"You don't need to shout you know!" Deuce shouted back.

"Hey! You are shouting too!" Ace shouted.

"No, you started it first!" Deuce shouted again.

"No, it was you in the first place!" Ace shouted.

"Whatever! Selfish boy!" Deuce shouted.

"Stubborn girl!" Ace shouted back.

"Not-caring-to-his-own-teacher-even-if-it's-his-birthday boy!"

"The name's way too long Foolish girl!"

"Stupid boy!"

"Ridiculous girl!"

"Chocoboloverboy!"

"Wha-? Where did you know that?!" Ace asked

"Learned it from Nine, mister i-love-chocobo!" Deuce said.

"Stop calling me that! Miss I-can't-play-Lacrosse-cause-still-practicing!" Ace said.

"Well! So it would be perfect!" Deuce said, this is useless Ace know that he hate and is going to lose this debate between him and Deuce.

"Fine! Just forget it! If you want to buy Sensei's gift without me go ahead!" Ace shouted.

"Fine! Then LEAVE!" Deuce said in the verge of tears.

"Fine! I'll LEAVE!" Ace said and teleport to the Academy in anger, after Ace left she started to cry, although she loved Ace but it can't be helped. After a few minutes of crying Deuce stopped and stands up gritting her teeth because of the pain, although she's limping she still search for her conductors present.

* * *

**Meanwhile Peristylium Suzaku 02.00 pm**

Ace's still mad because of his fight with Deuce earlier; he just can't hold his temper. He just want to take care of Deuce and be responsible because of she was hurt and although he loved her, his temper just take over. And how stupid Deuce can be? She even doesn't know what to buy, not even a hint about their conductor's hobby or favorite stuff. Ace sighed and walked his way to his class.

**Class Zero 02.15 pm**

Ace arrived and saw that his friends are still finishing the class construction with King sleeping on his seat and looks like Trey and Cinque is back.

"Hey," Rem greeted Ace with a smile and received only silence while walk away to his usual seat.

"What's up with him?" Rem asked to Queen who was right beside her.

"I don't know, might as well ask" Queen said and leave Rem to ask Ace.

"Hey, Ace we already thought of the plan!" Cater said happily while walking towards him which result no answer.

"Ace?" Cater asked wondering if he doesn't hear.

"Ace, what's wrong?" asked the class president and received silence.

"Ace! Answer me!" Queen shouted and it draws attentions from everyone.

"What is it?" Ace said with an annoyed tone, never once Ace answered like that to Queen and received some gasp.

"What's wrong?" Queen said.

"Nothing…" Ace replied.

"I know you're lying! Tell us Ace," Cinque said joining the talk.

"You heard her" Queen said, Ace sighed and took a deep breath.

"I think we should cancel the birthday surprise for Deuce" Ace said with his head down.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Tada! Ha! I'm cruel right? (Nah, not really). Finally finished! sorry if it's kinda short coz I'm having a writer's block and I'm having an exam for two weeks! So maybe I won't be able update chapters a little faster well what can I do? Tell my school to cancel the exam?, honestly I don't like exams they're such a pain. Man, I need aspirins and pain relievers. So yeah never mind this. It's kind of not quite important just a chat from an author. **

**Aside that I have added a timeline in this chapter cause maybe you would like to know what time it is in the story and won't be confused, I sometimes skip the time because it's hard to describe them (can't speak English well) so yeah just be patient. I know that this story is just suddenly had a conflict but then I thought if there's no conflict it won't be a changeling story right? And I know the conflict SUCKS. It's just one of those (almost) couple bickers. But now because of it I ran out of inspiration an stuck I a writer's block. Writer's Block….. agggghhhhhhh Gosh! Such a pain in the as- in the complicated. Okay, never mind what I said I already update the next chapter so just the next button. **

**Well I know the chapter is crappy, got a lot of grammatical errors, and other flaws but well…..**


	12. So many troubles and thoughts

**AN : Yo! Anyway I doubled my update cause of my lateness; sorry if this is so crappy. Be patient with me in this story don't worry it won't be a long time to take this story finished (which maybe this story is almost complete) enough spoiler and On to the story and enjoy!**

**Previously at Fire Flower**

"**What's wrong?" Queen said.**

"**Nothing…" Ace replied.**

"**I know you're lying! Tell us Ace," Cinque said joining the talk.**

"**You heard her" Queen said, Ace sighed and took a deep breath.**

"**I think we should cancel the birthday surprise for Deuce" Ace said with his head down.**

"**WHAT?!"**

* * *

"I'm hearing this right, right?" Eight said with a shocked face.

"If you're wrong then I'm wrong too idiot!" Sice said annoyed.

"How come?" Rem asked with received another silence.

"Ace!" Queen shouted to get some answer from the blonde.

"Fine! I had a fight with Deuce!" Ace said irritated and earned another gasps.

"What?! Why?!"

"She was too stubborn, thanks to someone who told her a lie about today's Sensei's birthday!" Ace said, his anger take him over again remembering what just happened between him and Deuce.

"What? It was a close call! I don't have any damn choice you know!" Nine said which earn some sharp and evil glares from the others.

"Bastards," Nine muttered which received a good hard smack on the head from Queen.

"You could've said someone else," Cater said.

"I was panicked and you guys were giving me the i-will-kill-you-if-you-spoil-this look!" Nine said trying to defense himself while rubbing his aching head, a huge bump forming on his head.

"But, after all this time we waste money and time to think for the plan," Trey said with a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I agree with Trey" Cinque said.

"And especially I used all of my rewards from my last mission last week and I was going to use it to pay the library fine cause of I always late to return the book," Nine said still holding the pain.

"Nine you're too exaggerating," Sice said while rolling her eyes.

"We also had finished the plan for the birthday surprise," Cater said.

"Ace, please you've also wasted all of your money to buy Deuce's gift," Queen said.

"Not to mention with all the pain, wounds, scars because of the high paid mission you took" Seven said with arms crossed.

"Yeah! Ace please don't cancel this!" Jack said and received a lot of 'please' and 'yeah' from the others except from King since he was still sleeping and it's starting to get very loud. Finally Ace couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Ace shouted which make the others stopped their talking and made King startled and fell to the hard floor because of it.

"Look, if you guys still want to continue the surprise party, then go ahead! Do it without me! I don't want to be in any part of it!" Ace shouted.

"But, you're also wasting your money and time Ace, not to mention your wounds and scars from your missions just like Seven said earlier," Queen said determinedly.

"It's my money my time my choice and my problem, it's none of your business," Ace said and started to walk towards the class's door.

"Ace wait," Trey said suddenly just before Ace could leave the room.

"What?" Ace asked with a ice cold tone.

"I just want to say that although it's none of our business but we still care about you Ace, because we're comrades!" Trey said with a determined voice and received no answer. Trey can't see Ace's expressions because his bangs are covering his face. Not long after Trey finished his little speech Ace just simply walk through the door leaving the room in silence.

* * *

**Town 03.30 pm**

While the situation in class zero is in total chaos, Deuce is frantically still searching for her conductor's present. Deuce still doesn't know what to buy for Kurasame. Deuce already searched almost all stores. Finally Deuce couldn't handle the pain she is having from her leg, Deuce sat down on a bench in front of a gift shop which she had visited earlier.

"This is hopeless," Deuce thought and looked at her leg and realized that it's bruising; now her bruise is dark purple which really scared Deuce.

"Oh my, I have to go back to the academy before this is getting worse and it's already afternoon," Deuce thought and after thinking for some minutes she remembered that Kurasame really care for his tonberry so Deuce finally knows what to buy. Deuce stands up from the bench and limped towards the gift shop after she finished buying her present she felt happy that finally she could buy her conductor a gift. Deuce decided that it's time to go back to the academy.

* * *

**Ace's room 05.00 pm**

Ace just finished taking a bath he was taking earlier and run a hand through his damp hair. He was trying to get some sleep but seemed had a problem. He's still thinking if he's going to regret what he had done. He felt guilty for shouting to Deuce and the others but he also just….

"Ugh…" Ace groaned while running to his messy damp hair frustratingly. This thoughts is really getting annoying to him. Although, all of this thought is still lingering in his minds he's still feel guilty because of he left Deuce alone in the town but if he go outside it's just making the problems getting even worse than before, so he decided to just lay down in his room. And hope that the flute wielder is fine.

"I'm sorry," Ace thought before finally he fell asleep.

* * *

**Deuce's room 05.30 pm**

Deuce finally arrived and put the already wrapped present on top of her study desk. Deuce sighed and lay down on her comfy bed. Deuce cast a cure spell on her leg thinking that maybe it could help a little because Trey said that bruises are veins that are cut or damaged because of many factors and so on. Deuce also still thinking about how stubborn she is and maybe it's her fault that cause Ace is angry with her and leave her in the town. Deuce curled up into a ball and cried. Thinking, that it's all her fault and her stubbornness, does this affects their friendship between Ace and her, what if he hated her for it? He'll ignore her for sure and abandon her, all of this questions is stuck in Deuce's mind. After seemed like hours Deuce fell asleep and doesn't seem to care that she hasn't dinner or anything. All she wanted right now is, to forget the pain memory from her mind, maybe she just want hit herself to a wall until she got an amnesia so she could forget all of these most painful moment in her life. Because, to fight with Ace is the last thing she would do.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN : So how was it? Crappy? Yes I know, Lots of grammar errors? Yes I know, Short? I know, anyhow I still couldn't get this author block outta way, well I'll try my best. And for you guys who was confused why did King fell, well that's because he was asleep, I told that in chapter 11 (for those who was confuse or wondering). So, yes the chapter is a bit short because i tended to make this chapter to make the previous chapter clearer. And yeah i update this at the same day.**

**Anyhow, please wait for the next chapter. Please review, or critique this.  
**


End file.
